Passion in the Moonlight
by Oh My Kira
Summary: She was his maid, and he was her master; nothing more, nothing less. But after a night of drunken passion, things aren't the same. Now battling with his sexual desire towards her, he must decide if he really wants to dominate what's his. ByaRuki, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh, welcome to my new fanfic! :D I'm excited to write this! xD I have so many other fanfics to finish, but I just had to start this! I'm obsessed with the whole maid concept, but that's probably because I'm going to be a maid for Halloween xD**

**And I just read an amazing ByaRuki fanfic, so it inspired me to write for ByaRuki~ Um, this fanfic will be completely AU, but you'll understand more about it once you read xD**

**Eh, I don't know how often I will update this, since I have many other fanfics to work on. Dx**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

"What do you suppose we do with the girl?"

"We marry her off to one of our kinsmen, of course!"

"No, she is far too young to be wed to one of us."

A little girl, no less than nine years old, stood before a table that was occupied with a group of men. Most of the men were elderly, but there were few young ones with them as well.

The little girl gazed up at the group with wide, innocent, violet eyes. Her short black hair was ruffled as it went a little ways passed her shoulders. She was clad in a simple pair of cream pants and a cream colored shirt, nothing attractive in anyway. Her clothes were a symbol of how she stood out from the rest of people in the room.

While she was dressed in such simple clothing, the men in the room wore dashing suits that reeked of wealth. In front of each person was a delicate glass of champagne.

Muttering to each other, the group was in a predicament as of now. The group was of the Kuchiki clan, one of the most prominent business families in all of Japan. They owned a large number of restaurant chains all throughout Japan, raking in billions of dollars each year.

"Hisana-sama requested that we take the girl in, but what do we do with her? It was her dying will that we find her sister and provide her with a home."

"Marrying her to one of us is not an option, and she was not born a Kuchiki. I see no other option for us."

"No, I know what we can do with the girl."

Everyone turned to the head of the table, Kuchiki Ginrei. He was an older man, in his early seventies, but he still had the same elegance and grace he possessed thirty years ago and younger. His white hair was slicked back, while his mustache remained untrimmed and bushy.

"Since we cannot marry her and she is obviously not a Kuchiki, I do know of a solution." He gestured to the girl with his hands, his crisp suit crinkling as he folded his arms against his chest.

"It has been a tradition of our clan to not just adopt a person into the Kuchiki clan without them doing something for us in return, as you all know. We cannot just simply adopt her and bring her into the Kuchiki clan, she has to do something for us as well."

The group nodded at Ginrei's words in agreement, raising no questions or rebuttals in hopes of not angering him. Ginrei was the head of the Kuchiki clan, and he had been so for over 50 years, making him the youngest person to ever become the head of the clan.

But his grandson, Kuchiki Byakuya, was well on his way to becoming the head, and even surpassing his grandfather in the triumph of being the youngest head. Ginrei was only twenty-three when he became the head, but people were predicting that Byakuya would be the head before he even turned twenty.

Right now, Byakuya was twelve years old. Even though he was so young, he was pampered as a prodigy. For only twelve, he was home schooled and taking lessons that would be taught in high-school, not for a boy that was supposed to be in the sixth grade.

He was preparing for succeeding his grandfather by taking business classes that were taught to him by one of his relatives. Pretty soon he would be taking college level business courses, then he would be ready to go into the business world.

Taking a sip of his champagne, Ginrei swallowed it, savoring the taste as it went down his parched throat. "Byakuya will soon be succeeding me, and he will need assistance, now that his betrothed has passed away." His gray eyes analyzed the girl as he wiped his mouth daintily on a napkin.

"Twelve is the age that our children become engaged at, and if they don't become engaged at that age, they will marry before they turn twenty-five. But seeing as how the girl is only nine, as I said before, she cannot marry Byakuya."

His eyes switched from the girl and swept over the group at the large dining table. "As for my decision, I have come to one conclusion of what to do with her."

The others leaned in to Ginrei, curious as to what his verdict will be. The girl watched as well, but found her legs were trembling from giddiness and anxiety. Her left hand gripped tightly onto the sleeve of the right hand and started twisting the fabric in anticipation.

"Rukia," Ginrei said, his voice strong and deep. The girl tilted her head at the sound of her name being called, unused to being addressed in such a tone. She was normally spoken to softly, like how a parent should talk to their child, not the voice of someone that was cold and calculating.

"From now on, as soon as we adopt you from the foster family you were with, you will be known as Kuchiki Rukia. But in return for the roof over your pretty little head, you will be the personal maid of my grandson, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Immediately after his words had been spoken, the group was in an uproar of murmurs. None of them could say that they disagreed, but this had raised questions. To some, it was as if Ginrei was hinting towards a future marriage between the two. To other people, they were wondering who would be adopting Rukia.

"As for who is adopting her, I don't think she necessarily needs any parents of some sort. She will be just a maid, after all, not a child that needs taking care of. We as a clan will be adopting her, so no individuals in particular will be taking her in."

No objections were made to Ginrei's decision as they all remained silent, but their eyes were trained on the little girl, Rukia. She looked down, refusing to look any of them in the eyes. She did not understand what was going on. She did not know what a 'maid' was, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"This meeting is over." Ginrei said, getting up from his chair. With one last look at Rukia, he calmly made his way out of the large, spacious dining room that was reserved for clan meetings or dinner parties.

The others shuffled out, all casting indecisive looks at her. She watched them go, one by one. A maid, (though she did not know that this is what a maid was), led her out of the dining room and down one of the many halls of the Kuchiki manor.

They went about many halls and many corners of the manor with Rukia becoming dizzy at navigating around such a big place. The maid, a rather frumpy looking woman, kept silent the whole time, but Rukia knew she had to follow her to some unknown place.

As they were going down yet another hall, Rukia could hear the padding of footsteps as they seemed to grow closer with each step she took down the unwinding, red carpeted hall.

As they were rounding about a corner, she saw the maid suddenly lower her head and bend over while walking. Rukia was perplexed as to why the woman in front of her was suddenly bowing to nothing. Right as she turned the corner, she felt something hard slam into her, causing her to tumble over with a cry.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Rubbing her head, the girl stood up, only to become face to face with a boy that didn't look much older than her. He was a little bit taller and had long, black hair that was kept up in a ponytail, but he had a few bangs hanging to the right side of his face. His eyes resembled the ones from the old man that she had been in the same room minutes ago. They were just as cold as his.

"Oh wait..." He breathed out, a smile forming upon his thin lips.

"You must be my new maid that grandpa was telling me about!" Turning away from the confused girl, he looked up at the older maid and frowned. "This is my new maid, right?" He asked, his hands on his hips in a demanding sort of pose.

She nodded, making his frown turn back into a smile. He turned around once more and suddenly grabbed Rukia by the hem of her shirt. "My grandpa just got done telling me about you! I was looking for you too!" He tugged on her shirt, causing her to stumble slightly and into his chest.

"Byakuya-sama, be careful with the girl. You don't want her to have to serve you on a broken ankle, do you?" The maid said.

The said boy, Byakuya, regarded her momentarily with little interest, but he knew she was right. He let go of Rukia and dusted himself off almost as if she had given him germs by the simple contact.

"Right, but I'm going to make you do so much for me! I'll never have to get off my feet again!" Byakuya laughed and held his stomach with his hands as his laughing become louder and more uncontrollable.

Rukia stared, confused, vaguely wondering how that was even funny. He ceased his laughing and noticed that her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. With a smirk, he brought his hand up to her head, startling the young girl.

"Yes, I'm going to have fun with you." He poked her forehead before running off back to where he came from. The girl was surprised at the abrupt departure that the boy had made after poking her forehead like that.

Blinking, Rukia looked up at the maid for an explanation on what he meant with having fun with her. From what she understood, being this 'maid' did not sound positive at all, so what could he possibly mean?

The maid said nothing as she started walking down the hall again, with Rukia following. For some reason, Rukia had a feeling that being a 'maid' to that Byakuya boy would be interesting, and not in the least bit fun on her part.

* * *

**Ahh, so that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I am going to explain a few things right now.**

**Okay, so Rukia and Byakuya will not be siblings/adopted siblings like they are in the actual Bleach series. **

**Byakuya will of course, not be like this throughout the whole story. xD This was the prologue, so in the next chapter, I'm going to skip ahead to about when Rukia is 16, and Byakuya is 19, so he will be how he is in Bleach =3= All cold and calm and stuff~**

**Hisana and him were engaged, but she passed away, so now he is not engaged. **

**And... I'm probably leaving things out that I want to say, but I can't seem to think of anymore right now x_x So yeahh.. Oh and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I made =[  
**

**Umm, well, I hope you look forward to the next chapter! :D Please r&r! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**:O Thank you so much for all the reviews! xD I would of updated sooner, but I've been having family problems... =3= Well, my grandfather is in the hospital and I went to see him on Sunday, and I ended up not coming home till it was really late, so I couldn't update. I usually only update on the weekends, but this will be an exception, I guess -3- xD And it's Halloween weekend, so I have a bunch of parties to go to, so that's a reason why I'm writing this now =w= **

**Hmmm, I don't have much else to say, so on with the chapter? :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

To this day, Kuchiki Rukia still didn't see how her master, Kuchiki Byakuya, was going to have fun with her. In the seven years she had been his maid, none of it had been what you would call 'fun.'

Everyday, she would wake up before dawn and go down to the kitchens to fetch Byakuya's breakfast. Then as he awoke, she would place his breakfast on a tray and set it in his lap for him, basically a breakfast in bed. After he was done eating his meal, she would leave the room so he could dress, then she would come back in and make his bed.

Then she would escort him to the library where he was home schooled. After that, it was just him telling her to do random things, nothing ever being the same. It went like that for seven years, from the time she was nine, to where she is now sixteen.

But now that he was older, nineteen in fact, she had to tend to the manor with the other maids while Byakuya was at work or attending business meetings. But when he came back home, she was done with cleaning the manor and it was back to her original and most important job; his personal maid.

Getting up from her knees, Rukia tossed the rag in her hand into the bucket that was beside her feet. Looking down, she inspected the floor beneath her, and to her satisfaction, it look spotless. She picked up the bucket that was full of water and the newly tossed rag and walked to the kitchens.

Upon arriving, she greeted one of the cooks with a smile and went straight to the sink that wasn't being used. With the bucket in her hands, she held it up and poured the dirty water into the sink, but made sure the rag never fell out. After pouring out the water, she put the bucket next to the sink and left the kitchens.

One of the cooks would get the bucket and clean it out, as usual. That's how it went when it came to being a maid. She did the cleaning of the manor, clean some of the tools that they used to clean, but the cooks would clean other things once in a while, like the bucket.

The kitchens were downstairs in the lowest level of the Kuchiki manor, while the next floor after that was the main floor, which consisted of the ballroom, dining room, the wide, spacious living room, a few other rooms, and far too many hallways to count. Rukia walked up the stairs and found herself in the main entryway to the manor.

An old grandfather clock stood near the front doors, her eyes traveling to it with the solemn look of someone who had been working far too long. She was tired already, but she was like that everyday. The clock read 4:28, much to her dismay. Byakuya returned home around 4:30, and that's when her day really started.

In some ways, she was excited for her master's return, but in others she dreaded the thought of him coming back to wait on him hand and foot. She had been doing this for seven years, yet she still hadn't learned to like it. In the real world, girls her age would be having fun and dating boys, but she, well, she was stuck waiting on a man rather than dating a boy.

Sighing, stood by the door and waited for Byakuya to come home. Her eyes never left the clock as it read 4:29. He was always precise. He came home at 4:30 _sharp_, never a minute later or a minute early.

With her arms crossed, she leaned against the wall, seeing as how nobody else was around. The many other family members of the Kuchiki clan were off at work, or they preferred to stay in their rooms on most nights.

The large glass doors opened right as the clock turned 4:30. She quickly ceased leaning on the wall and stood at the door, her hands at her sides in a more appropriate manner.

Byakuya strode in, clad in a suit and all. His gazed flickered to Rukia for a moment before she walked behind him and helped him take off his suit jacket.

"Welcome home, Byakuya-sama." She could only call him two names, Byakuya-sama or just simply Master.

"Thank you, Rukia," he said, standing still while she got on her knees in front of him and proceeded to take his shoes off for him. She got up and placed his shoes in the closet that was right across from the front doors.

Without another word, he went to the left where, of course, was just another winding hallway. Rukia followed closely behind, hands folded in front of her as she walked. She stared at his back, frowning, as thoughts of Byakuya invaded her head.

She would never admit it to anyone, not even to herself, but over the years, she fell in love with him. She knew they could never be, but that didn't stop her from sometimes daydreaming about the 'what ifs' between the two of them.

She felt something soft hit her as she stumbled back a little. He looked over his shoulder, glaring, as he watched her get up.

"Watch where you're going, Rukia." He didn't sound concerned at all, but that was to be expected.

She nodded, and suddenly remembered that this was how they met. There first meeting was when they bumped into each other and just now, Byakuya almost said the exact words he had said those many years ago.

_"Hey watch where you're going!" _

The words echoed in her head, but she shut them out as she veered dangerously close to thinking more and more about their experiences over the years. Sometimes she wished that she never fell in love with the cold man in front of her. Knowing that they could never be wrenched at her heart and nearly made her sick. She knew that someday he would be marrying another woman, not her.

They went up the spiraling staircase that led upstairs to where most of the Kuchikis had their bedrooms at. The maid quarters were in the right wing of the manor, just a level higher than those of the Kuchiki nobles.

They soon reached Byakuya's room and she followed him into it. The first thing he does everyday when he goes into his room is go into the room that is attached to his room, which is his private studies.

His study room was basically his office where he worked on paperwork for various things concerning the Kuchiki business. He went in there for a few hours to work while Rukia stayed with him and did his every bidding.

"Rukia, please go to my closet and pick out a suit for me to wear to work tomorrow," he said, scribbling down a few things on the pad of paper in front of him, glancing at the paperwork next to him every once in a while.

"Yes, Master." She left his study and walked into his room.

His room was spacious, just like most of the rooms in the Kuchiki manor. The floors were made of wood, mahogany wood to be precise. His bed was made out of mahogany too, but the many blankets piled on top of the mattress were a violet color. The Kuchiki's symbolic color was purple, and many of the fabrics within the manor were purple.

She cross the room and went to the closet, opening it up and looking through the many clothes he had. The closet was large, over half of it filled with business suits. He didn't have many casual clothes, but if he did, they looked more fancy than casual.

She randomly grabbed a jacket and a pair of pants, then picked out a dark blue shirt to go underneath the jacket. In the closet was a wardrobe, where it contained other things such as ties, socks, undergarments, and other clothing materials. She opened the top drawer and picked out a matching blue and black tie to go with his suit. She also grabbed a pair of black socks.

She grabbed all the items and went over to his bed, laying them out across the blankets with ease. Rukia marched back into his office, "Okay, I did it, Master," she said.

Without looking up he said, "Thank you, now go fetch me a glass of wine." His put the pen down as his hand shot up to rub his aching head. Headaches made him crave wine. He found that they helped ease the pain, rather than using some sort of pain reliever.

Rukia nodded and walked out of both rooms, her heart sinking as she realized they never talked much except for him ordering her around. She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. The love she had for him needed to fade away or go away, it was becoming quite bothersome to think of her master this way.

Walking right past the kitchens, she went to the cellar that was on the same floor as the kitchens. In the cellar was where they kept their wine, most of it being preserved for aging. Some of the wine in there was over one-hundred years old, but there were fairly new bottles of wine in there, too.

The cellar was dark, very dark. She coughed as she inhaled the dust that had collected in there. She pulled a light switch that hung just over her head and welcomed the small source of light that came through. For some reason, nobody had bothered to update the lighting system in the cellar. Nobody had given it as an order to any maid, so it was left the way it was.

She looked at the many bottles that were in there and soon found Byakuya's favorite. The dark-haired girl smiled, grabbing it and soon leaving with it in hand. She quickly went to the kitchens and went to the cupboards, but she didn't fail to notice two maids were close together, talking about something in hushed voices.

"There are rumors that Ginrei-sama has been looking for a bride for Byakuya-sama!"

Rukia froze, her hand in midair and ready to grab a wine glass from the cupboard in front of her.

"Byakuya-sama? It's about time they find that man a wife, he's too good looking to go to waste."

"I know, I hear Ginrei-sama has already chosen a few candidates."

Rukia could feel her heart beat frantically in her chest. Her master might be getting married? To whom?

"Are you sure this is true? Not just a silly rumor you heard from Kasumi-chan?"

She grabbed the glass, shaking slightly, but started to feel hope when she heard this rumor might of come from Kasumi. Kasumi was one of the maids working at the Kuchiki manor. She was known to gossip a lot and create silly rumors that dealt with the many members of the clan.

"I'm dead serious! I was passing by one of the noble's rooms and I heard them discussing it!"

"Then I wonder who has been selected to marry the handsome Byakuya-sama!"

Rukia shook her head, still not believing it. With the glass and the bottle in hand, she rushed out of the kitchen, refusing to hear anymore about her master. She wouldn't believe it until he said something himself.

She hurriedly went upstairs and was in Byakuya's room in no time. Walking into his office, she put the glass and bottle down before him, causing him to look up from his work.

"You got the kind of wine I like, right?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he took a look at the label. He nodded when he noticed it was indeed the kind he liked.

Rukia, still a bit shaky, grabbed the bottle and opened it. With the glass in one hand, she tried to steady her shaking hand as she poured the liquid into the glass. The deep, red liquid looked tantalizing, but she knew she was too young to taste it.

She set the bottle back down in front of him and watched as he reached for the wine glass. He put it to his lips and tipped the glass as it's contents soon started to drain. She watched, transfixed at how fast her master was able to consume it.

After he drained his glass, he put the it back down on the table and resumed with his work.

"Would you like some more, Byakuya-sama?" She asked.

"No, I am fine for now."

She nodded, her mind still on the conversation she had heard just minutes ago. She went to go sit on the chair that she had always sat at as she waited for him to tell her to do something. She knew he wasn't watching, so she propped her elbows in her lap with her hands cupping her face.

She didn't like the feeling that had settled in her stomach, like as if what the maids were talking about were true. She didn't want another woman to even touch Byakuya, but she had no way of stopping it if it were to happen.

She buried her face in her hands and was tempted to let out a groan, but she stopped herself by biting down on her bottom lip. But all she could do was hope that this rumor wasn't true and that Byakuya would continue to be her master for a long time.

* * *

**Ahh, there! :O Hmm, there wasn't much dialogue, but don't worry! The next chapter should have more dialogue! xD I just like to explain things and have a lot of detail~ **

**Rukia is in love with Byakuya, but he isn't in love with her... yet. xD Just wanted to say that. And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I made, as usual :c  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D And have a fun Halloween! xD I'll try to update soon! :3 So.. Please r&r! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D I'm glad people are liking this story xD So nothing much happened last chapter, but I'm going to speed things up, yet be slow at the same time... Yeah, that doesn't make sense, I know, but I will be fast yet slow! **

**Oh and there is a slight lemon in this chapter xD So yeah, just a heads up on that~**

**Hmm, I don't have much else to say, so on with the story? :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks had passed by since Rukia had heard that ridiculous rumor. She hadn't heard anymore about it since then, so she dismissed it as just another fable that Kasumi had woven just to stir trouble.

Yesterday, a business deal was made between the Kuchiki's and the Shihoin clan. They were merging companies together to try to achieve a better, and far more valuable company. This was expected to bring in more money than what both clans were making before.

The Kuchiki's, wanting to celebrate this prosperous event, decided that it would be a marvelous idea to hold a party in the Kuchiki manor in honor of this deal.

And this is why Rukia was helping bring food into the events and occasions room. The Kuchiki's often hosted parties, mostly ones concerning some sort of business deal, so they used one of the larger rooms in the manor for hosting parties in.

The chefs also wheeled in carts that had many dishes placed upon them. Along with helping bring in food and beverages, she made sure to sweep the hardwood floors to help make the room as clean as possible.

She cleaned the windows as well, though it was difficult because of her height, so she couldn't reach the tops of the windows. Another maid had to help Rukia get at the top areas of the windows, much to Rukia's annoyance. She didn't like it when people helped her. She was the one supposed to be helping her master and around the manor, not the other way around.

As Byakuya came over to her, she attempted to pull down her maid skirt, as she had discovered that it hiked up a bit as she was cleaning the windows.

"Rukia, our guests shall be arriving shortly." His eyes were not on her, but they were focused behind her on to the many dishes and trays of food. The quality of the food was highly important to him. It was mandatory, or to himself at least, that they always impress the guests, no matter what it is.

"I want you to go wait by the front doors for our guests and show them in, please." The tone of his voice was softer than usual, Rukia noted, fascinated with how her master behaved so differently at these social gatherings. One thing she noticed, though, was that Byakuya's posture was always different when ever he was at parties.

He became rigid, almost tense. At home, he walked casually, nothing amiss. She knew that he was some what socially awkward, hence the reason he did not have many friends. So these parties just made him nervous, from what she can tell by his tense posture.

His voice was usually cold, and he acted aloof, but he acted like that at work, too. But at these parties, he would try to make an effort to sound friendly, no matter how much he was berating himself on the inside for it.

"Rukia?"

Her head came up immediately at the sound of his voice. His eyebrow was arched while his eyes were beginning to narrow at her suspiciously, as if he thought she was up to no good.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama. I'll go greet our guests now." She kept her head down to avoid any further embarrassment from him. Her cheeks were aflame as she quickly walked past Byakuya and out of the party room with an almost angry aura surrounding her.

She was so stupid! She spaced out in front of him, and he noticed it! When ever she spaced out, her gaze would tend to drift down to the floor, to where people's feet were. That's what happened just moments ago, thanks to her fantasizing about her master.

Her hands were clenched at her sides as she walked by many people who were looking around the manor. Some turned their heads to look at her as she came by, but just one swift glare from her made them look the other way in an attempt to avoid her unpleasant gaze.

After going up a few flights of stairs, she came to the entrance where a few other maids were and went up to a few guests that looked a bit lost. Despite the trivial incident that just happened, it was beginning to fade away as she plastered a small smile on to her face.

"Good evening." She bowed to the guests, a wealthy looking couple, in respect as they did the same to her. "If you follow me, I'll show you to where the party is being held." The dark-haired girl gestured to the direction they would be taking, which she proceeded to take as the couple followed her back down to where Byakuya was.

* * *

Byakuya sipped on a glass of wine as he listened to the vice president of Shihoin Industries talk. He could hear his voice droning on in the background as his mind wandered to other subjects.

These events, like parties, not only made him - dare he say it, slightly anxious, but he found that he got bored quite easily as well. He looked into his wine glass, it's dark contents stirring as he lightly swished his glass back and forth.

He had the urge to rest his elbow on the table and put his cheek into his hand as he listened to this highly important man talk about things that were quite irrelevant - or, well, at least it was to Byakuya.

Byakuya was a strict business man. He wanted to get down to business and cute the personal crap. The vice president, though, was currently telling him what was basically his life story. But Byakuya had no intentions of divulging personal information to anybody. He simply did not want to get to know people. Business came first, and forever will.

"And this man was dead serious! He hadn't the slightest clue what an Absorbed Business was! And he called himself an expert when it came to the business world. And to think we almost merged companies with... with... this fool!"

The vice president laughed boisterously at his experience, though he tried to pass it off as a very humorous joke. Byakuya forced a chuckle from his throat as he tried not to dead pan at this, what you would call, 'lame' joke.

Ah, how pretentious this man was.

But he was the vice president of a multi-billion dollar corporation, so in some ways, he had the right to act high and mighty to those of a lower status than himself.

Taking another long sip, he looked into his glass of wine and grumbled to himself once he saw that he had no more left in the glass. He was about to go over to one of the waiters that carried around glasses of wine on trays, but he was stopped as a hand came upon his broad shoulder.

"May I offer you some more wine?" The vice president had some how acquired a bottle of wine and held it up in his hand for Byakuya. Confused as to why he had the bottle of wine on him, Byakuya took up on his offer and thanked him once his glass was brimming with the dark red liquid.

He could feel his eye twitch out of sheer annoyance once the vice president started talking more about his personal life. Now they were on to the subject of the man's infamous divorce with one of the most powerful women in Japan.

With an inaudible sigh to himself, Byakuya took another mouthful of the tangy wine and pursed his lips.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

After finishing up her shift of walking around and carrying trays of food in her hands, Rukia went up to the floor where the bedrooms of the many Kuchiki clan members were.

She had almost forgotten that she had to lay out an outfit for Byakuya for tomorrow. So in a rush, she went upstairs to do it immediately before it slipped her mind. Normally it wouldn't slip her mind, but tonight she had so many other duties to do, like cater for the party and to make sure the guests are content with the way things are being handled.

She went to Byakuya's closet and picked a shirt, dress pants, suit jacket, and a tie for him and put it on the bed like she did almost every day. She would usually do it when her master was in the room with her, but right now, she was alone.

He was down there (hopefully) enjoying the party and talking to important people that required his presence.

Looking around, Rukia eyed the nightstand that was to the right side of his bed. She had always wanted to take peek in the drawers of his nightstand. Sometimes people kept things in there, such as a diary or something.

She took a quick glance at the open doorway before she went to the nightstand. She had her hand on the handle and started to hesitate opening it, but her curiosity got the better of her as she opened it.

In there, lay a single piece of paper, but nothing was written on it. She squinted slightly as she could make out a few words on it, but it appeared that the writing was on the back of the paper. She grabbed it and turned it over.

"Rukia."

She almost screamed as she recognized that it was Byakuya's voice. She swiftly turned the piece of paper back to the side with no writing and shut the drawer. She pressed her behind up against the nightstand and faced Byakuya with what she hoped to be a straight face.

"Yes, Master?"

Something looked different about him, but she couldn't place what it was.

Her violet eyes widened considerably as he shut the door behind him without taking his eyes off of her. He took a step forward, and to her surprise, he staggered a bit as he tried to regain his balance.

"Byakuya-sama!" She ran to his side and slung his arm around her shoulder to try to give him support in helping himself stand up. It occurred to her that he was indeed tipsy, maybe even drunk.

"C'mon, Byakuya-sama, it's time for you to lay down in your bed and get a good nights rest." She helped him over to the bed, but he still staggered with each step he took. It proved to be quite a challenge, but she got him to sit on the bed as she fluffed his pillow for him.

Yes, even her master liked his pillows fluffed, which she thought to be cute.

After she was done fluffing his pillow, she stood in front of him with her arms crossed. It seemed like he simply did not want to lay down. She tried pushing him on to the bed a few times, but she was too weak to even push the tipsy man down.

She made another attempt to get him to lay down, but out of no where, his hands shot out and wrapped themselves around her waist. Rukia's mouth dropped open as she momentarily froze in shock.

"B-byakuya-sama, what are you doing?" She stuttered as he pulled her into him and on to his lap. His hand left her waist and went to her chin, grabbing it and pulling her face closer to his.

"R-rukia..." His speech was slurred and the stench of alcohol was apparent on his breath. She wrinkled her nose at the scent and squirmed in his hold on her.

"Byakuya-sama, you're very, very tipsy, so please let me go so that I can make sure you get some rest." She tried pulling away from him, but he kept a firm hold on the petite maid. She writhed a bit more, but she stopped when the scent of alcohol flooded her nose.

In a flash, she felt something soft on her lips. She looked down at him and saw that his lips were up against hers. Pulling away was hard because his grasp on her tightened, even though it seemed impossible for it to tighten more.

She stopped, though, when she felt something wet brush against her lips. She moaned at the feeling, having never experienced this sensation before. She had never had the pleasure of having this sort of contact with a male before. Having relations with anybody - man or woman - was forbidden when you were a maid.

When his tongue rubbed up against hers, she knew this was the end of her. She couldn't resist it any longer. This was so wrong on so many different levels. He was her master, and he was practically drunk. He probably couldn't even register that this was his maid that he was doing this to.

But she loved him, and she couldn't deny that even she had these sort of sick, perverted fantasies about them doing this... together. It frightened her, but at the same time it gave her a feeling of adrenaline, as if breaking the moral rules of the Kuchiki manor was _exciting_.

She closed her eyes, and for a second, decided to give in to these sensations that he was creating for the both of them. Her hands that were at his shoulders relaxed, and she stopped digging her fingernails into him. Her hands soon found themselves entwined in his long, jet black hair, running through it gingerly in an affectionate way.

Besides, he probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow. Wasn't forgetting stuff a common side effect when it came to being drunk? She hoped for the life of her that this was the case, or else she'd be in some serious trouble.

As their kiss deepened, his hand made it's way down the front of her dress and cupped her small breast. She broke away from his lips and moaned as he started to caress it gently. She could feel her face grow warm, so warm that it burned from the sheer passion.

"Aaah!" She squealed when his finger tips found her pink, perky nipple and started to tug on it lightly, careful not to inflict pain on the girl. He also began to rub it a little bit faster.

Rukia arched her back as she felt his other hand come in from below and touch the front of her panties. "Mmm..." Her head was tilted back as she quietly moaned, his fingers starting to rub across her panties, teasingly and mercilessly.

It felt so good; these feelings that he was causing were like lightening bolts striking through her body. Why were the pleasures that normal people experienced forbidden for her, a maid?

* * *

**Yay for a slight lemon! xD I'll continue the lemon in the next chapter :D **

**Rukia is taking advantage of the moment! Mwuhahaha! xD She's giving innn~! xD  
**

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D I enjoyed writing it~ It was... fun. Erm... This isn't much else for me to say o_o So... Um... I can't help but think there's something I want to say, but I'm forgetting it... Hmm, oh well.**

**Anyways, please r&r! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D I love you all! **

**Well, I left the last chapter with the start of a lemon, and here I'll finish it! There will be more in this fic, though, so yay for more lemons later~! 8D xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

"Aaah...!"

Rukia didn't even register the feeling of his fingers go under her panties before they slipped into the wet folds of her pussy.

She moaned as his fingers started working their way into her heated core. Heat started to flood her stomach as his digits pounded into her.

She growled slightly as she began to grow irritated at how deeper his fingers could go, but he barely went in. Teasing did not sit well with her.

Deciding to take the initiative, she bucked her hips forward to try to get him to go in deeper. His eyes flashed at her, interested in the way she was behaving. His mind was clouded with the effects of alcohol and the euphoric sensation called lust.

"More..." Her voice came out as sultry, which surprised her. She didn't think she was capable of speaking in such a seductive tone.

Byakuya withdrew his fingers and began to rub her clit, and Rukia jerked forward again, arching her back. She panted as she couldn't take the feeling of him touching that bundle of nerves.

He stopped for a moment, but only to ram two fingers back into her womanhood, eliciting a small scream from her. Her tight, warm walls clenched his fingers as he tried to force them in deeper, yet continuing going at a steady and rough pace.

She was his maid, and she was being a naughty girl. He couldn't think straight, but still, the only thoughts going through his head was the fact that he owned this girl in front of him.

She was _his_.

He could feel himself become rock hard in his pants as he looked down at her face. Her expression was contorted not in pain, but in pleasure. But even if she was in pain, he would make her learn to like it. He was the _master_ in this, and she was the _maid_.

What the master says, goes.

Always.

Unable to take it anymore, Byakuya flipped Rukia over so that she laying flat on her stomach, her butt in the air. Her panties were still not off. Looking at them, he grabbed her from behind and yanked them down a little so that they were falling down her legs.

He immediately brought his face into her pussy, but noticed a few fine black hairs surrounding her core. No matter, he didn't care what she looked like down there.

His tongue left his mouth and licked across her. Squealing, Rukia tried thrusting her ass out in front of him, wanting more of his tongue to lick her.

"Please, more, Byakuya-sama!"

The heat that was once pooled into her stomach was spreading all through out her body. She felt hot, burning hot, but it increased as he obliged and took a hold of her ass, delving his tongue into her heated folds.

She tasted amazing, like something he's never tasted before. He's dined at some of the most expensive restaurants that the world has to offer, but none of the food- no, _delicacies,_ came close to tasting as good as his little maid.

As he continued to eat her out, she lifted herself up so that her arms could support her, as well as her legs. This was what you would call the 'doggy style' position, she figured.

"Master, I want you inside of me..."

She knew she was ready for him, and she wanted him. She looked back at him and watched as he slowly drew back. Her eyes widened slightly as he licked his lips, his eyes still focused on her.

His hand went down to where the zipper of his pants was and grabbed a hold of it, then pulled it down. The zipper was big enough to where something could get through with out being caught in it, which would hurt like hell.

His cock popped out through his zipper, standing erected and tall. She gulped at it's size. Of course she had never seen one before, so she couldn't tell if he was what you would call big, but it looked big to her, so she decided it was.

Byakuya grabbed his manhood and inched closer to Rukia. When he was behind her, on his knees, she stopped looking back and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of her virginity to come.

With his manhood placed firmly in his hand, he guided it to Rukia's pussy, rubbing it slowly all around the lips of her womanhood. Moaning, she could feel the texture of his cock.

He was obviously hard, but the texture was still soft. She chuckled in her head at how inexperienced she was at this. But she couldn't help but wonder if Byakuya had ever had sex with a woman.

Deciding that he was ready to enter, he pushed the tip of him into her, and slowly pushed it in farther. Rukia gasped as he started to go in farther, but she bit her lip down as the pain started to come in.

She had never been filled like this before, and it felt weird, yet kind of good. He drew back a little, but pounded back in. He did it again, and again, then started going at a regular pace.

It hurt, and when he realized that, he stopped for a moment to let her adjust to having him inside of her. He forgot that she was a virgin for a second. He wasn't, though. He had sex one other time with a woman, but it wasn't as fulfilling as this.

She bucked her hips a little bit as a signal that he could start back at his pace again. When she was ready, she started grinding into his hardness, taking pleasure in the feeling.

He started thrusting in, enjoying the tightness of her pussy. She was a virgin, so of course she would be tight, unlike that whore he had sex with before. He didn't even know why he touched that woman. Maybe it was because he was incredibly horny that night, and she just happened to want some from him.

As Byakuya started going in deeper, Rukia let her hips meet his thrusts, in hopes of him going in even deeper. The heat came back into her stomach, she discovered, and it felt so damn good.

She gritted her teeth, but let a pant escape her lips every once in a while. Byakuya grunted. He could feel his manhood begin to fill up with pleasure. He was going to explode soon, he could feel it.

"Mmm... Master..."

Oh god. Byakuya closed his eyes. What she said just nearly sent him over the edge.

That was right. He is her master.

He pounded in, going as deep as he could. She couldn't take it anymore, the heat inside of her exploded, sending shock waves that rocked her to her core.

Her inner walls clenched his hardness, the feeling mixing with the spasms that came added to the feeling of her tightness.

Her screaming made him lost it. He grunted and emptied himself inside of her.

He collapsed next to her, and she turned around so that she was off her stomach.

Sweat was forming all across his body, and his body overheated from still being clothed. With the little strength Byakuya had, he draped his arm across Rukia's heaving chest and held on to her, tightly. He closed his eyes, ready to let sleep overcome him.

After a few minutes, and after she could hear his deep breathing, a sign he was asleep, she quietly took Byakuya's arm off of her and slipped out of the bed.

Next to the bed was a mirror. She approached the mirror and checked over herself. Her hair was messy and disheveled, and the head piece she wears as a sign that she was a maid was lopsided on her head.

She fixed her head piece and her hair, then straightened her outfit. People would still be at the party, so she knew there would be no suspicion as to where Byakuya and Rukia went.

Rukia felt slightly weak as she found it hard to walk. She was sore in between her legs, but that was to be expected after her first time, she figured.

But now she had to pray that her master would not remember tonight. She knew that he would probably not remember, as that was a side effect of being drunk, so for that she was thankful.

She almost jumped when she saw him roll over in the bed, still fully clothed. She caught her breath and held her heart, fearful that he would wake up and some how remember what they just did.

With one last look at her master, she opened the doors and slipped out of there, anxious to be anywhere near Byakuya tomorrow.

* * *

**Ah, I hope you liked that lemon xD I'm not very good at them, so forgive me if it sucked x_x Umm, I don't have much else to say... Hmm.. **

**Oh yeah, Rukia won't get pregnant at all, so if anybody was going to ask that, she won't =3= I don't really like the characters having kids in fanfiction xD**

**Oh and like I said, there will be more lemons in later chapters xD**

**So I hope you liked this chapter :D Please r&r! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah, thanks for all the reviews! :O o.o Hmm, now I'll be answering all of your reviews, or most of them!**

**tokiko76: Haha, yeah, kids are a mood kill =3=**

**obsessed dreamer: Yes, you were right! And will Byakuya have a rival? Ohh, we'll see about that~ Maybe, maybe not :O**

**isara-love: Don't worry, they won't separate! :D**

**janeway74656kat: Hmm, I never thought about it, but Ichigo might appear in the story. So we'll see!**

**And now for those of you who didn't necessarily ask a question or make a specific comment, here is a thank you to these people plus the ones I answered their questions to: NinjaHunnieBunny, RunSakura, tokiko76, xdayanarax, vicky73, Kiss of Imortality, obsessed dreamer, seras3791, , L, silverqueen, isara-love, DRUON, su kuchiki, 1SuperKawaii, and janeway74656kat! :D**

**So yeah, basically a thanks to everybody who reviewed! :D**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

When he woke up, he felt like he got hit by a ton of bricks. He was laying on his side, but he turned so that he was laying on his back. He winced, slightly, as he soon discovered that his body ached with pain from an unknown cause.

From what he could feel, he was still fully dressed. That was odd; he never went to bed still fully clothed. Suddenly a heat flash ripped through his body. Damn, he didn't feel like getting up to change out of this blasted suit.

He tried moving his leg, however, but stopped once he realized it was sore. It wasn't a pain as if he broke it or anything, but it was merely just sore, to the point where it deterred his determination to get up.

What happened last night? He thought vaguely. His grey eyes were trained to the ceiling as his eyebrows slammed together in an act of deep thought.

But that's when he smelled it.

The smell of sex.

Even though he has had sex only once, he recognized this scent anywhere. And that's when last night came crashing into his mind. He knew that he was drunk last night, but he didn't think that being drunk would lead him to... to...

Have sex with own maid, Rukia.

He would of sat straight up in his bed if it wasn't for his sore limbs. He had sex with her. She had to be punished. It was all her fault. He knew that it was consensual. He couldn't live with himself if he had actually... dare he say it - raped her

His glare, though it wasn't directed at anybody, lightened up as he knew that it was partially his fault as well. It was very irresponsible of him to get drunk, especially at this very, very important business party.

Although he didn't want to admit it, from what he could remember, in some ways, he seduced her. He was the one that insinuated their actions, not she.

He would not punish her. He would just have to keep it to himself that he remembered.

Plus, if word broke out that him and Rukia engaged in sex, he would surely be disowned, and she- well, he didn't even want to think about what would happen, but she would suffer great consequences for her actions, even if it was his fault.

Softly sighing to himself, he sluggishly got out of the bed, ignoring his sore muscles screaming in protest, and went to his closet.

Rukia should of been here by now, if he was correct. She always set out fresh clothes for him on her bed. He glanced at the part of the bed that she usually put them at. Nope, no clothes.

He didn't blame her, though. She was probably avoiding him for as long as she could, but that wouldn't last long, unfortunately for her.

Opening the closet, he picked out a long sleeved white dress shirt, and a normal pair of jeans. Today he had the day off from work, thank God. The thought of even going into work feeling like this made him want to smash his head through the wall.

Oh, now he could feel a headache coming on. Great.

He swiftly peeled his suit off his sweaty skin and the rest of his articles of clothing, and was about to put on different clothes, but stopped. He needed a shower, then he would wear some clean clothes.

He was fully naked, stepping into the bathroom. He turned the light switch up and the lights flickered with a bright light shining down upon him. He went over to the shower and opened the sliding door that was attached to the shower.

His shower was fairly unique, as it was like a box. It had a sliding glass door that you open to get in the shower, and when he was in it, it was like being in a box.

He stepped inside and turned the knob on in the shower and set the water to hot. He liked hot showers, never cold showers. The water came down on him, cascading down his toned body. He made sure to get his long, black hair nice and wet, too.

On the wall was a shelf where he kept his shampoo and conditioner at. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some into his hand, then started lathering it into his hair. The soapy suds made his hands become soft, as he could feel it. He made sure to get every nook and cranny of his now soapy mass of hair before he washed it down.

He closed his eyes as the water ran down from his hair and into his face. Getting shampoo in your eyes could be a pain in the ass. The stinging sensation was not a very pleasant experience.

With his hands in his hair, he made sure that all the soap was out before grabbing the green conditioner bottle. He repeated the same process as he did with the shampoo, reveling in the softness of his now clean hair.

Even after he was done with the shampoo and conditioner, he still liked to stand under the shower spout and let the water run down his body. It felt good, the water. In some ways it soothed his sore body, but he knew that once he stepped out, he would still feel sore.

A few more minutes in the shower was all it took for him to turn it off, then step out of there, feeling fresh and clean. He was never one for overly long showers. He preferred them short and refreshing.

He grabbed a towel off the hook that was on the wall and dried off his hair, then wrapped it around his waist, feeling more content than ever. He went over to where the sink was and opened one of the drawers that was on the bathroom counter.

He pulled out a hairbrush from the drawer and shut it, soon leaving the bathroom after. Before he slipped on a new pair of clothes, he brushed his hair, making sure that it was perfect and not in a mess.

He would never admit this, but he took pride in his hair. Not to be too egotistic, but it looked much better than the hair most women had nowadays. So, naturally, he took great pride in it.

After brushing his hair, he put on the white dress shirt and the jeans he had picked out, feeling a bit better after his shower. His room was dim, due to the absence of no lights turned on and the curtains were drawn together.

He went over to one of the windows and opened the curtains, sunlight pouring in soon after. He looked outside, observing the snow covered trees with mild interest. It was winter, here in Japan, and he was secretly loving every minute of it.

Winter had always been his favorite season. Snow, to him, was so calming and peaceful. Not to mention its beauty was pure, the whiteness of it reflecting that belief of his. White was a color of purity to him, so in that way, snow was untouched.

With purity came perfection, or so he thought it to be. Winter was the perfect season, for him.

He decided that gazing outside for more than a minute was enough, so he walked away from the window, deciding that it was best to leave is room now in search for his little maid.

He shut the door behind him, walking down the wide hallway with his own slow, but moderate pace. He didn't see the need to carry out such simple acts like walking so quickly, so he went at a pace that he considered appropriate, yet obviously elegant.

Byakuya soon was at the spiral staircase, making his way down it while keeping an eye out for Rukia. He had a feeling as to where she could be. It wouldn't be too difficult to find her.

The girl could be so oblivious to her surroundings sometimes.

He was soon passing the dinging room, then he walked by the library. He peeked inside both of the rooms for just in case she was in there, but alas, she was not there.

Along the way, he was greeted by many of the maids that worked there. He gave a curt not to each of them, not bothering to reply to each of their nervous "G-good morning, Byakuya-sama."

Disgusting, how each of them were so cowardly towards him. He was thankful that Rukia was not the same way. She could hold herself together and greet him in a strong voice. She was courageous woman, he had to say. And he liked that about her.

He was making his way into the living room, but stopped in his tracks.

In front of him, bent over, was Rukia scrubbing the hardwood floor. Her butt was stuck out in the air, her baby blue panties exposed, proudly. He felt his face grown warm, and he could feel his member give a twitch in his pants.

Shit, what was going on? Why was he feeling like this?

As she was scrubbing, she moved back and forth in her spot, her ass also mimicking this movement. Back and forth, back and forth, in a never ending cycle.

Why did he have the sudden urge to grab her tight ass and just crush her lips against his?

He had to stop this. "Rukia," he coughed, trying to dispel the light blush that stained his normally pale cheeks.

She stopped, her body stiffening. She turned her head back to look at him. "B-byakuya-sama?" She stuttered out. She instantly got up before he could reply, and faced him, her gazed stuck to the floor.

He took notice of her chest, seeing that the top of her maid's dress was drooping down, exposing the top of her right breast.

Oh how he wanted her right. He wanted to take her breast into his mouth and giver her so much pleasure. She'd be calling - no, screaming - his name over and over. Then he would plunge his hard member into her mouth and make her suck, because he was the master.

"Byakuya-sama?" She called, looking worried.

He blinked, becoming aware of what just happened in his mind. "I apologize. I'm afraid I'm a bit tired, for some reason." He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and made sure to look into her eyes, not her chest. "I must of drank too much wine last night." He finished off, lamely.

Why did he just imagine all of this stuff between them? He shouldn't be thinking this way. Something was wrong with him, that was for sure.

"Yes, I had to escort you back to your room, where you fell on to the bed and fell asleep instantly." She kept her eyes glued to the floor, still, wringing her hands anxiously.

He frowned. So she was keeping this a secret, eh? Well that was best for both of them, since this should be kept a secret between them. But it looks like she must think that he doesn't remember a thing from last night. Good, very good.

A few days had past, but still, nothing was the same between them. Moments that were supposed to be normal, as in him giving her a command and obeying them without question, seemed to be awkward, almost like there was some sort of tension in the air. Byakuya didn't understand what was going on, but neither did she.

How could one night of drunken passion screw up their relationship this much? Their relationship wasn't exactly screwed up, per se, but things were certainly different between them.

He watched as she was dusting off some books that were on his bookshelf in his study. She was short, so whenever she stood up to get up at a few of the higher placed books, the bottom part of her dress would hike up, showing off a bit more of her creamy, pale skin.

He wanted to pounce on her, and just touch her. He wanted to feel something.

She was even in his dreams, as corny as that sounds. She invaded them mercilessly. They weren't normal dreams, though. In each of them, they were having sex. Some of the dreams were nothing but pure fucking, others were of them making love. Regardless, they were all hot, and they were what made his lust deepen for her.

How could one night of drunken passion screw up their relationship? Well it didn't necessarily screw up their relationship, per se, but things were awkward now. He still gave her commands while she obeyed them without objection, but things were different, very different.

"Master, what should I do now?"

He didn't look up from the document that was place in front of him.

"Go clean the shower and the sink in my bathroom."

As soon as she had left, he let out a frustrated sigh. Being around her made him increasingly horny, which wasn't good. He couldn't do so much as look at her without getting a dirty thought come into his mind. He knew he was sexually frustrated, but he couldn't do anything about it. He would not risk being disowned for just another night of passion, no way. But that was what made him realize that maybe perhaps it was good to get maried at a young age, just like what many of his clan members have done already.

They could have sex whenever because they were married, but he couldn't. He didn't want to fuck some random hooker or slut, but he certainly wouldn't do it with Rukia either.

He signed the document that was in front of him, then placed it on the pile of papers that was on the left corner of his desk.

"I'm done with what you asked for, Master." Rukia came out of the bathroom, which was attached to his study room, smiling softly as she approached him.

Damn it, he gritted his teeth inside of his mouth. He didn't think it would take such a short amount of time, but he knew that the shower nor the sink was really dirty. He just needed something to get her out of the room for a little bit. If he was around her for much longer, there's no telling what he would do. He was just so horny...

He grabbed the stack of papers from his desk and held them out to her. "Organize these by the date," he said, taking a deep breath. Looking at her was so hard to do now.

She nodded, and went over to the chair that was on the right of him. She began to flip through them, scanning them all quickly but carefully. From his peripheral vision, he could see that her legs weren't together, but spread apart slightly so that he could catch a glimpse of her panties.

He squeezed his eyes together, tightly. Dear Lord, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer now! xD I like longer chapters, anyways. I'm sorry if the chapter was boring, but interesting things will be happening soon! :O**

**There will be more lemons later! Lots more! For all those who were wondering... heh. Why don't I know what else to saaaay! Gaaah Dx**

**Oh wait, I'm going to see Harry Potter! I'm so excited! *-* I fucking love Harry Potter! So mwuahahaha!**

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes too! D: I usually make some here and there *-***

**Hmmm, well, please r&r! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D Ahh, I'm so happy! I planned this whole into story out, so now I know what exactly is going to happen! xD Hehe... **

**Hmm, once again, I don't know what else to say... bleh. Oh yeah, Byakuya was being a pervert in the last chapter xD Perverted Byakuya is fun to write xD Haha.**

**I will answer questions again! :O**

**vicky73: For Byakuya, it's just sex, but it will become love later on!**

**DRUON: Byakuya can't go long without sex, lol! xD**

**sphinx: Ohh, Byakuya would be disowned if he's caught having sex with Rukia. He can have it, just not with Rukia or any other maid.**

**And once again, thank you to all of those who reviewed! I would list names again, but as of right now, I'm too tired and lazy! xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

His hand went up and down, rubbing in a vigorous, heated rhythm. A breathy moan escaped his open lips as he threw his head back. It felt so good - He was pulsating in his hand, the heat was _burning _it in a fiery passion.

His grey eyes that were once closed were now cracking open slightly as he stared up at the ceiling, his breathing becoming even more ragged each time his hand moved in the pattern that he created.

He imagined _her_, in his lap, as he bounced her up and down on his hard, throbbing length. Her small breasts were in his face as she was being pushed up and down on his member, her moans being the only thing he could hear in the fervent moment.

He greedily took one of her delicate, pink nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it as if he could taste something coming from it. His teeth lightly grazed it, causing her to yelp in pleasure, not in pain.

His hands were on her tight ass, squeezing tightly and firmly. Juices from her were leaking down his cock as he rammed it deeper into her, gritting his teeth with each thrust he managed to make. He wanted to blow his load inside of her, so deep inside of her, but he was resisting the temptation.

Why was temptation so... _tempting_?

"Fuck..." Byakuya whispered, his voice hoarse. He couldn't stop imagining her, he wanted her so badly that it made him even start masturbating because he had no other way of letting out this pent up sexual frustration that he acquired because of her.

The heat, oh the heat; it was becoming too much for the dark-haired man. It spread through his body like wildfire, eliminating any possible chance of even feeling the chilliest breeze.

If he had his window open on this cold, winter day, he knew he wouldn't even be able to feel the below freezing temperature because of the heat that was coursing through his body.

He increased his pace as he rubbed faster and faster, even more images popping into his head.

Rukia's head bobbed up and down as she took his long member into her mouth. Her hand was rubbing him as her tongue was working on the tip of it, sending tingles through his already trembling body.

She was a maid, and she was expected to work hard at everything she did.

He smirked, despite him beginning to lose his senses due to the pleasure.

She was definitely working hard right now.

He broke out of his vivid daydream when one more blast of heat exploded inside of him. Then, seeing as how he would cum any minute, he rubbed even faster than what he had been doing. He bit down on his lip, hard - He couldn't feel anything right now except for his hand on his length.

"Aahh..." He groaned as his orgasm started to fully hit him. Waves of pleasure, jolts of bliss, and even more flashes of heat all crashed into one, sending tremors through him as he continued rubbing in a daze.

He wanted to collapse on the bathroom floor because he was so exhausted, but he didn't. His hand that was on the sink counter was gripping it so hard that his knuckles turned white, but he released his hold from it as his orgasm had past.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his member. Cum was flowing from the tip and even going down the shaft. His eyes spotted none on the floor, or even perhaps on his foot (Yes, he has even had some on his foot before).

Panting, he grabbed a rag that was near the faucet and put it under, lightly dousing it in water before wiping off the cum from his length.

He almost forgot what an orgasm felt like. He rarely masturbated, much less touched himself, and he has had sex only once, so it grew hard to remember that feeling you get as you reach your climax.

It felt good - the climax. Hell, better than good, it felt... Amazing. He couldn't really find any other word to describe it, but there were other words that could describe it a hell of a lot better than _good_. Wait no, not amazing, but it felt almost _surreal_.

There, that was far superior to amazing or good.

After he was done wiping down, he inspected it to see if he had any more of the white residue on himself. Seeing none, he tossed the rag into the laundry basket behind him, and proceeded to pull his black boxers up and zip his pants up.

His face was flushed, very flushed, as he checked his appearance in the mirror. It was fine, though. How could someone be suspicious of you just for having your face flushed? Nobody could.

Unlocking the door, he opened it and was soon in his bedroom. He was anxious to just sit down.

His bed was comfortable, as always. He wanted to lay down, but he settled for just sitting down on it. He felt better than he had in weeks because of what he just did. For weeks he had been tormented with thoughts of Rukia and the many things he could do to her petite body.

But now that he has relieved himself, now hopefully those thoughts would dissipate, if only for a little bit.

* * *

Rukia was perplexed. These last few weeks had been some what disturbing.

Byakuya had been acting different, way different. He seemed even more stressed than usual and always appeared to be fidgety, as if he was anxious for something, or waiting to do something.

But the strangest thing was that on a number of occasions, she sworn she's seen him look at her with what appeared to be desire in his grey orbs. But she shook that last thought off. He couldn't possibly want her like she wanted him.

But, that brought her to her last point; did he remember what they did a few weeks ago? Did he know that they had sex? No, he didn't remember. If he had, she would of surely been punished by now.

Right now, Byakuya was gone at another business party, making negotiations and then having the party after the meeting was over with.

Rukia looked around her, paranoid that somebody was watching her. She was supposed to do chores around the manor whilst he was gone, but right now was the only time she had to this. It was either now or she had to wait a while again.

Nobody was around, so she quietly opened the door to Byakuya's room and slipped in without making a single sound. She liked to think she was a raven colored mouse sometimes, slipping around the manor agilely and discreetly - almost like a mouse did.

It was dark in his room, but she turned the light switch on. The chandelier high up above on the ceiling came to life with bright lights as they lit up the once dark room. It was bright, but not too bright, just the way she liked it.

She jumped on to his bed and inhaled his scent from the pillows and blankets on it. She sighed in content. His scent always calmed her down, even when she thought there could be possibly no solstice in her life.

She turned so that she was laying on her back, closing her eyes as she began to imagine. These past few weeks had been hard on her. She couldn't stop thinking about the night they had sex.

Rukia wanted her master's touch again. She wanted to feel his fingers glide across her skin as he made love to her. She wanted to be one with him, if only for another night.

Her hand that was at her side slowly moved down so that it was at her pelvis area. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

She would normally do this sort of stuff in her room, but she didn't want any of the other maids disturbing her. They knew Byakuya was out, so they had no reason to suspect Rukia of being in his room.

Her hand went under her dress, her fingers now gently brushing across her panties. She pressed a finger into her heated core, feeling how her panties were soaked already. Byakuya had this effect on her even when he was not around.

Rukia began to rub in a circular motion across her panties, gasping slightly at how good she felt. She had never masturbated before this, much less thought about it. She was never a sexual person, but that night changed her. For once she found herself daydreaming about touching herself, to which the other maids noticed, asking her if she was okay.

She would always nod her head and tell them that she was fine. They would buy it and continue on with their own daily work that they were given by their masters.

Some of the other maids had masters or mistresses, but most of them were just assigned to work on the house in general.

Rukia swallowed, nervous about going even farther than just above her panties. Why was she nervous? She was already touched there by Byakuya, so why should she fret about touching herself when somebody before her did it?

Feeling a bit courageous, she let her other hand go down to assist the other with removing her panties. She pulled them down to where they were at her thighs, then she let the other hand go back to being at her side.

It felt cold down there, not being covered by an article of clothing, but she quickly got used to the room temperature down there. Her hand trembled as it went back down to her crotch.

She hesitantly pressed a finger into her folds, and found that she was very, very wet. Her finger felt cold against her folds, but once she started to rub a little, it was warm. She rubbed all across it, experimenting with the feeling first.

The dark patch of curls down there lightly tickled her hand as she rubbed a bit more, but still going at the same slow pace. She moaned quietly to herself, enjoying the feeling of being touched like this.

Now only if it was Byakuya-sama that was touching her like this.

Her finger went over what felt like to be a hole. She felt so ignorant that she didn't know where it was.

She was never educated about sex, but she was able to figure out the basics a few years back. Other than knowing that the penis goes in the vagina, you can suck the penis, and women can pleasure themselves with just a finger, she didn't know much about sex.

Now that she knew where that hole was, she decided to try inserting a finger in herself. She poked at the hole, then tried to push it in a little farther. She pushed her finger in once more, and it was fully in. She squirmed on the bed at the feeling of having her finger inside of her.

It felt so... weird.

She made a face, though she couldn't see it. She withdrew her finger out of there and looked at it in disdain. It didn't really feel good to have your own finger inside of you, she decided, some what disappointed.

She didn't want to give up just because it didn't feel like she expected it to be, so she tried slipping her finger in once more. She closed her eyes and started to move her finger in and out. It still felt weird, but it was getting better, kind of.

To help herself become comfortable, she let all sorts of thoughts of her and her master come into mind.

She replaced her finger with his smooth, hard member as it pumped in and out of her, tearing up her... Rukia bit her lip.

...pussy.

Rukia did not really like the word, but she wanted to say it in her mind. She continued to thrust her finger in and out, starting to enjoy the sensation.

Byakuya pulled her into him, capturing her lips in a vicious kiss. He kissed her deeply as they made out a little before he planted kisses down her neck. She gasped as he bit down on her neck. That was going to leave a mark.

He kisses down her collar bone, then down to her chest where he pulled down the top of her maid outfit, her breasts popping out of the shirt. He sucked her nipples as she arched her back, moaning. Her hands flew up to his head, raking his hair with her nails as he licked and suck more.

Rukia stopped fingering for a moment, but she replaced that one finger with another. It felt so good, fingering herself, so she wanted to see if she could take two at the same time. She plunged her fingers into her core and started pumping once more, imaging her master pleasure her.

Byakuya forced her on to her back, lifting her legs over his shoulders as he got in front of her exposed pussy. He was fully naked himself as he rubbed his cock against her wet folds.

He hissed as began to push the tip of his length into her sensitive area, the feeling shot spikes of heat through him. Grunting, he shoved his member into her and began to thrust in. She moaned as her breathing started to become heavy.

Rukia moaned even louder to herself this time. Thinking of them together while masturbating was almost as good as the real thing - or, it was the closest she could get to it. She felt so hot, it was almost unbearable.

At this point, her fingers felt like his cock inside of her. Fuck, she wanted him right now. If he were to come in through the door right now, she would jump on top of him and fuck him right there and then.

She's never had thoughts like before. What was going on? Her mind felt like it was in a daze, a euphoric state of mind, basically. She felt like she could do anything without a care in the world.

She rammed her fingers in deeper, the juices spilling out with each thrust. Her fingers were soaked, and she could feel something wet on her knuckles, which she suspected were own juices.

His member was so deep inside her at this point. It felt so hard and big inside of her, almost as if it kept growing and becoming bigger inside of her. He was moaning, and so was she. Their moans creating a symphony of bliss and undying passion. But then he pulled out of her, and for a second, she thought he stopped. She looked up, his cock right in front of her as cum began to shoot out a little, all over her stomach and breasts, and even a little on her face.

Rukia arched her back as the heat that was once pooled in her stomach exploded, sparks were going through her as she felt the pleasure wash all over her. "Ohh, shit!" Her husky voice moaned. She panted and withdrew her fingers and let them lay next to her.

Her chest rose up and down each time she let out a breath. That was literally breath taking. She gulped, her mouth suddenly feeling parched. Masturbating took the breath out of her.

She smiled a bit, though. It was tiresome, but it felt damn good, especially when you were thinking about your master the whole time.

* * *

**Ah, well, yeah, they masturbated xD Sorry if any of you thought it was weird to read that =3= But I couldn't help it. The story will be picking up in the next chapter, so they won't spend the whole time lusting after each other. xD Hehe... Things will be getting way better. Expect to see drama, romance, and more lemons! 8D**

**I liked this chapter, I have to say! It was fun to write :D **

**If any of you have any more questions, don't hesitate to say so in a review :3 I'll gladly answer them~ I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes! x_x;;**

**So, please r&r! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D As some of you said, there will be more romantic chapters, not just sex. The chapter after this one, or the one after that is when the romance starts and all the love~ :3 Byakuya will fall in love with her, since she already loves him!**

**I think I'll just always answer questions in author's notes now, so let's answer a few, shall we?**

**isara-love: You asked how can Rukia become a love for Byakuya! You'll just have to see, because they will become lovers very, very soon! And fall in love!**

**sphinx: Ahh, you're totally right! I didn't explain that well enough... Well, I'll tell you right now, but I'll explain more in the story. Hisana was from a prominent clan, but she was the last of her clan, so she was to be married off to Byakuya in her late mother's will. Their mother didn't have anything planned for Rukia, thinking that Hisana would be there to take care of her. But then Hisana ended up dying, and since there would be no one left to take care of Rukia, she asked her fiancé's clan (Byakuya's, of course) to adopt her and take care of her. And the reason why Byakuya can't marry Rukia is because the Kuchiki have this tradition, saying that you cannot marry a maid because you were expected to marry someone of higher status, such as a nobleman, so if Byakuya did marry Rukia, he would be disowned since the Kuchiki's still follow those old traditions.**

**I hope that cleared up any questions! x_x I need to explain this stuff more in the story, don't I? Well I will! I'll explain more as the story progresses!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya had been invited to yet another business party, this one being held by the Yamamoto's. Everyone from Byakuya's company had been invited, since they were great friends with the Yamamoto's.

Dressed in a crisp suit, the well toned man strode in through the front doors of the hotel that the party would be at. The butler, who stood at the front doors, greeted him in a polite, professional manner, which Byakuya returned just as politely

As he entered the hotel, he took note of just how many guests had arrived before him. Many people were there; men, women, no children. Byakuya did not particularly like children. He found them to be extremely annoying and time consuming.

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya resisted the urge to punch the person in the face as he felt an arm wrap itself around his neck, bringing him into some sort of hug. His previously hardened expression softened ever so slightly as he realized who it was.

"Please get off of me, Ichigo."

The arm removed itself from him and the body that it belonged to stood in front of him, a grin present on the man's usual scowling face.

Kurosaki Ichigo was one of the few close friends that Byakuya had. He had met Ichigo at a party a few years ago after their mutual friend, Abarai Renji, introduced them to each other. And just like that, they soon became very close friends, as well as business partners.

Ichigo was unusual in appearance; his bright, orange hair stuck out as a sore thumb, that being the reason why so many people picked fights with him in the past. His deep brown eyes contained a sort of softness to them, but the scowl that he had on most of the time just made his eyes resemble what people would call, "The Devil's Eyes."

For the party, the orange-haired man was dressed in a black suit, much like Byakuya, but the only difference was that he had a red tie to go along with it, rather than Byakuya's signature purple one.

"So, how are you, Byakuya?"

Shrugging, Byakuya gave a bored reply. "I'm fine, I guess." Small talk was really never his thing.

Ichigo nodded, his hands finding their way into his pant pockets. "Me too." The scowl crept on to his face as he looked away, some what uncomfortable. He was forgetting that Byakuya was never one for small talk, but he didn't have anything to talk about at the moment.

"Oh, woah, look at the chick over there!" Ichigo grabbed the other man's arm, pulling him to look in the same direction he was.

Byakuya looked around for a moment, his eyes landing on numerous women until they found the source of Ichigo's obvious excitement. A slender girl with blonde hair was sipping on what looked like a martini as she talked to another girl.

Her hair fell down to her small waist as the silver dress she was wearing accented her curves perfectly. The dress was a bit short, but not short to the point where one would label her a vulgar word.

She looked that way, her eyes piercing right through them. Only two words could describe her breathtaking eyes; _lapis lazuli_.

Lapis lazuli was a stone that was describe as being the most beautiful blue on Earth. Byakuya had seen the stone himself, and this girl's eyes were the exact same shade of blue that lapis lazuli was.

"She's gorgeous..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as he let go of Byakuya's arm.

Byakuya nodded and agreed silently. He had to admit, she wasn't bad looking. He wasn't normally one for blondes, but she was very, very attractive.

"Byakuya, she's staring at you!"

He wasn't surprised that the woman was staring at him. Numerous women found him attractive, but he would always reject their advances. The girl, looking like she said something to her friend, started coming over towards him. It was obvious that she was purposely strutting and swaying her hips as she walked.

"Hey boys." She flipped her hair back as she took in their appearances up close, but more specifically Byakuya's.

"Hey," Ichigo said. He elbowed Byakuya once he said nothing.

"Hello."

The girl's attention was mostly focused on the dark-haired man, much to Ichigo's annoyance. "So what's your names?" She asked, taking a sip of her martini.

Ichigo was the first to answer. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," he gestured to Byakuya, "and this is Kuchiki Byakuya." He stuck out his hand as her hand met his in a gentle handshake.

"I'm Sakamoto Mayumi." He held her hand out for Byakuya to shake, but dropped it once she discovered that he had no intention of shaking it. Hurt reflected in her eyes for a moment, but that was soon replaced with what looked like determination.

Byakuya wanted to roll his eyes at the girl. She already seemed like the annoying type, despite her beauty. He didn't want to associate with women such as her, the annoying, clingy type.

Silence ensued, but Ichigo wanted to break it. "So, Mayumi, what are you-"

"Kurosaki! Come over here for a moment, will ya?" A man with purple looking hair called out to him from the other side of the room, making other guests look his way.

Grumbling, Ichigo said, "I'll be right back..." He walked past the two and went over to the purple-haired man, leaving Byakuya and Mayumi alone.

With a charming smile on her face, Mayumi inched closer to the dark-haired man, her hand on his shoulder, playfully. "So, you must belong to the Kuchiki clan, right?" Her hand lightly made a trail on her shoulder as she puckered out her plump, pink lips.

Deciding to humor her, he replied, "Yes, I am." He kept an eye on where her hand was the whole time. "I have never heard of the Sakamoto family. Are you in the business industry?" He asked.

She withdrew her hand to tug slightly on her dress which started to hike up slightly. "No, I'm actually a model. A good friend of mine invited me here, so I took the opportunity."

Byakuya nodded, a bored mood setting in once more with him. No recognition passed through his face, so she made another attempt to start conversation. "I model for TokyoVogue Magazine, perhaps you've heard of it?" She got a little closer to him, her hand reaching up to tug at his sleeve.

He raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of it, or you, I'm sorry to say." He took a small and barely noticeable step back from the girl as she kept trying to get closer. Her flirting was starting to annoy him deeply, but he wanted to keep his cool.

Mayumi's mouth fell open, but she shut it. She was confused. How could this man not even know her name? She was famous in Japan, so how could one of Japan's most prominent business men not know her name? This was absurd! But she just had to have him, he was so sexy and mysterious.

"Hey, I've got something to show you upstairs that I think will spark your interest." She clung on to his arm again and started pulling him towards the stairs. He held in a sigh and went along with the annoying girl.

She dragged him through a few people and started to bring him upstairs. They walked past a few doors that led into rooms, but they finally reached what was probably the destination she had in mind.

She opened it and led him inside. He took a look around the room. It was an ordinary room, nothing special about it. A bed, a television, and a bathroom were in the room.

"What is there to show me that's in here?" He grated his teeth in frustration. He was beyond annoyed now. He was about ready to just exit the room altogether, but was stopped when she jumped into him.

"Don't go!"

His hands were at her sides as he tried to pry the girl off of him, but he stopped when he felt her lips on his neck. She kissed down his neck, licking as she went down. She quit for a second, and looked into grey orbs.

"I... I want you, Byakuya-san." She pressed her lips against his, but he didn't react. She kissed again, but still no reaction. She stepped back, but this time she pulled down the front of her dress, her black lacy bra being exposed.

Her hands went behind her back as she unhooked her bra. It fell off of her, her large breasts out in the open. She went back up against him, pressing them into his chest.

Mayumi cupped his cheek and grabbed his hand that had fallen to his side. She guided his hand to her breast as she moved it around for him. "Mmm... Touch my breasts, Byakuya-san."

She let go of his hand, but he kept massaging her breast. He didn't know what to do. He's been horny for a couple weeks because of Rukia, but now, when he actually has some one who's willing to have sex with him, he wasn't sure what to do.

Sensing his hesitation, she kissed him again, this time sliding her tongue into his mouth. He started to fondle her breast harder as he responded to the kiss, but his other hand found her other breast as he began to fondle both more.

She moaned into his mouth, his hands working their way with her breasts. She pulled away from him and started to wrap one of her legs around his waist. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up as both of her legs wrapped around him.

At this point, he didn't care that this was some random girl he just met. He was finally able to release all of this pent up lust and be released from this hell. She was a slut, but he didn't care.

They made out more and more as his hands rubbed her tight ass. Her hands wound into his hair as carried her over to the bed, him on top of her.

He stopped, though, as her hands were up against his chest. He was just about to question her actions, but he stopped once he looked down. She removed her black panties as they were still around her ankles.

He smirked as he knew that she wanted him inside of her right away. But he leaned down, his lips at her neck as he kissed down it.

"Uhhnn... Byakuya-san."

He opened his closed eyes for a second. Byakuya-san didn't sound right to him, for some reason.

_Byakuya-sama..._

Wait, why did Rukia's voice echo in his head? Why was he even thinking about her? He shook himself out of his thoughts as he planted a hard kiss on her collar bone. He brought his head down to her chest and started to caress her large breasts some more.

His lips found her nipple as he started to suck on it ferociously, like a hungry animal. She moaned, the tingling she felt erupting all throughout her body.

Something tickled Byakuya's nose. He stopped to see what was doing that to him and saw that a lock of blonde hair had some how gotten on him.

_Her shoulder length black hair spilled out all around her as he kept thrusting in..._

Grey orbs widened visibly, more thoughts spilling into his head. Why was he thinking of Rukia? Did she have to invade his thoughts all the time, even during sex with another woman?

He swiftly brought his lips down and started kissing her passionately, his tongue quickly dominating hers. His other hand was down in between her legs, stroking her wet folds. He opened his eyes and discovered hers were open as well. Her blue eyes were clouded with lust for him.

_Violet eyes looked up at him, begging for him to continue..._

He sat up all of a sudden, clutching his head as he grit his teeth.

"What's wrong?" She sat up as well and wrapped her arms around him, trying to console him from what ever was wrong. He pushed her off into the bed and quickly got up.

He was already at the door as he opened it. He walked down the hallway in a fast pace, an angry aura surrounding him. He went down the stairs as his ears and eyes were met with the sight and sounds of various people having fun.

"Hey Byakuya, where you heading off to? Where's Mayumi?" He could vaguely hear Ichigo calling after him, but he paid no head to the orange-haired man.

That was the last straw. He was close to getting rid of this carnal desire that he had store up in him for so long, but thoughts of his maid kept invading his head. He now saw that sex with another woman wouldn't clear this lust, it could only be cured by one girl.

He left the front doors of the hotel and ignored the butler that bid him a farewell.

Kuchiki Rukia would be receiving a little surprise when he returned to the manor.

* * *

**Ahhh, I didn't like writing Byakuya touching another woman, especially a slut. xP He belongs to Rukia! **

**Eh, don't worry, there will be more romance, in either the next chapter or the one after that, as I've already said. I don't like writing lemons all the time, so I have to write love and romance~ ByaRuki love! :3 **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite Byakuya touching another woman! Dx I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes as well! D:**

**Please r&r! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D And yes, I know the last chapter was short! Forgive me! D: This one will be way longer! As usual, I will be answering more questions! :3**

**YuzurihaNoRyuu: Well, Byakuya and Rukia have the same family name because the Kuchiki clan adopted her, so she was given their last name. Her and Byakuya are still not related, though. (Sorry if that doesn't make sense!) And Rukia did get some education, but not as much as Byakuya, of course.**

**su kuchiki: Yeah, if Rukia wasn't his maid, then they could of gotten married!**

**silverqueen: Nope, Ichigo and Rukia don't know each other.**

**And in response to what many people are saying, once again, this fic won't be based entirely on lemons! Love and romance will soon be developing :3 So expect to see lots or romantic things! And drama, of course...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia swiped the kitchen floor, her arms growing tired from doing the tedious action for about an hour now. They were short on maid duty today. A nasty cold had been going on lately, as most of the maids had been infected by it. Rukia and a few other maids were the only ones who were perfectly healthy.

With one hand still on the broom, she wiped her brow, sighing in defeat. Her eyes scanned the floor, wearily, as she had to make sure that the floors were literally spotless. She had to suppress the urge to collapse on the floor from exhaustion. Sweeping for an hour really wore her out, especially when she had no other help.

She went over the cupboard and opened it, tossing the broom in there with the other brooms. She shut it, closing her eyes as she did. With her back turned, she began to lean on the cupboard, her back sliding down slowly as she almost made it to the floor.

"Rukia!"

She quickly stood up, but her eyes were still drooping as she did so. On top of being the only one who had to sweep the kitchens, she didn't get much sleep the night before.

One of the maids, Ritsuko, came bustling in with enthusiasm. "Byakuya-sama requests your presence immediately." Rukia stood up straighter as soon as her master was mentioned, her heart starting to beat fast from the urgency of Ritsuko's tone. The dark-haired girl quickly exited the room and ran up the stairs.

She ran through the many hallways, another set of stairs, more hallways, and went up the last staircase. Her heart, as fast as it went, seemed to spike up in her chest as she approached Byakuya's room. Her legs began to shake in anticipation, her stomach suddenly in knots.

Her hand was on the door knob, her head suddenly pounding in fear.

Why am I so nervous? It's just Byakuya-sama... Her thoughts echoed in her head as she slowly opened the door.

It was almost pitch black in his room, except for the sliver of light that had slipped in because of the open door. She raised an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting her anxiety as she took a step inside his dark room.

She was just a foot away from the door as the sliver of light suddenly disappeared from her view. Her instincts made her turn around to see what had made the door shut, but it was no use as she couldn't see a thing. Scuffling and footsteps could be heard all around her. She swiftly turned at each sound that she heard with fear.

"B-byakuya-sama?" Her voice squeaked out, her legs shaking more violently than ever.

As quickly as she heard it, she could feel something slam into her, though not forceful enough to hurt her, as she landed on something soft. Her hands instantly reached out around as she gripped for anything that was in her reach. It felt like... blankets, she discovered.

I'm on his bed...?

Something cold, yet soft went up her shirt and cupped her breast, making her yelp in a breathy voice. Her hands shot up in front of her at whatever was touching her, and she gasped in surprise when she felt it was a person."Is that you, Byakuya-sama?" She asked, her lip quivering as she squirmed under the person that was on top of her.

The lights turned on around her, giving her a better and reassuring view of who the offender was. Byakuya was leaning over her, his eyes reflecting what looked like desire for the frightened girl under him. Her hands that were pushing up against his chest left their place and went back to her sides as she knew that it was her master.

She squirmed again, starting to feel uncomfortable in the position they were in. "Master, what are you doing?" She asked, "why are you on top of me like this?" Her body started to wiggle its way out from underneath him, but stopped when he pressed his hand in between her legs, her breath instantly hitching.

His hand started working itself in small, soft circles, but it slipped under her skirt and continued the same motion over her panties. He dipped his face into the crook of her neck, sucking and nibbling as he kept rubbing her a bit faster each time. Rukia's face heated up, her breathing starting to become husky and labored.

"Byakuya-sama, what are you-"

"Hush, my little maid." He silenced any qualms she had with a passionate kiss, his free hand coming up to stroke her cheek lovingly. He broke away from her lips and stared deep into her eyes, his face softening up as he took in her disheveled appearance.

He kissed her on the lips again, this time tenderly, his hand stopping its rubbing motions as it took the waist band of her panties and started to pull them down her thighs and legs. Byakuya kissed her neck, then bit down on it, effectively leaving a mark behind. "Mine," he whispered in her ear, his tone oozing off the possessiveness it held.

She gasped at what he had said, bucking her hips as they rubbed up against his crotch, causing him to let out a satisfied groan. Both of his hands went up to her shoulders, grabbing them and pulling her closer to his body. No space was left in between them. He was not in the mood for foreplay. He needed her, now.

For only a moment, he stood up on his knees, in between her spread apart legs. He unbuckled his pants and slid them down his hips, showing his ruby colored boxers that contained a noticeable bulge in them. Then, he grabbed her hand and brought them to the bulge. With her hand in his hand, he made her hand stroke his erection, the pleasure shooting up into him.

He put her hand down and pulled down his boxers, his engorged manhood stiffened as his hand flew to it. Byakuya held up her skirt and made her spread apart her legs even wider, as her eyes were glued to his member with lust and apprehension. He guided it to her heated core as it pushed up against the entrance of it.

"Aaah..." She moaned at the feeling of his cock pressing up against her once more, like a few weeks ago when they had first done it.

He pushed it in a little bit more at the sound of her moan. Her moans drove him crazy. They were so perfect. He did one more thrust in hopes of making her moan again, and in his favor, another moan escaped her pink lips.

She was tight, just like the first time they had sex. He began to go in a bit deeper, yet going at a slow pace at the same time. He pulled out a little, though, but only to make a hard, swift thrust into her folds. Her hands went up to dig into his shoulders as he was now hovering above her in the traditional missionary position.

He began to go a bit faster, the pain from Rukia's fingernails digging into his skin was driving him insane with pleasure. The pain was fueling his desire to pound into her harder, to show her that she was his and only his. Following his instinctive desires, he began to increase his pace, his manhood rammed all the way into her as he grunted from how warm she was.

He felt like they were surrounded by fire, him and Rukia, the heat felt like it was in the air and all over his bed. Rukia, too, felt as if she was made out of fire, as her skin burned to the touch whenever he grabbed her hand or shoulder for support.

Rukia began to buck her hips up to meet every one of his thrusts, the need for him to go in even deeper shot up each time he thrust into her. Electricity, it seemed like, built up all over body, but was even more prominent down in her womanhood. It felt like it was bottled up, just begging to be released as she was stuffed with his large cock.

Biting into her shoulder became something he would do each time he felt like he was going to explode inside of her. Fucking Rukia was way more satisfying than even fingering that whore Mayumi at that party. That girl would never even come close compared to Rukia, in beauty and in personality.

"Oh god, Master, please, more!" She cried out, her eyes squeezing tight as she felt like she couldn't get enough of him inside of her. It felt so good, so fucking good. Her hands were now on his back, raking down it as she knew that would leave obvious red scratch marks later.

He complied at her wish and started to pound faster than before, his brow already beginning to drip sweat from it. His member was swelling up inside of her, growing bigger as he felt himself becoming closer to releasing himself inside Rukia. Hesitation swept through him for a split second at the thought of getting her pregnant, but for the moment, he simply did not care.

Waves began to crash all throughout his body as he began to feel that he couldn't hold it in any longer. His pounding became even more rapid, digging in deeper and harder, as he began to cum inside of her. Screaming, she could feel his seed shoot into her and she could feel the electricity that was deep inside her explode from his release.

Before he fell on top of her, be pulled out of her, then let himself fall in a weary daze. His arms wrapped around her petite body, his face in her neck, nuzzling with affection. He knew he wouldn't be able to get enough of her, even after this. He wanted her to be his, and not just in the maid/master way.

Dare he say it... He wanted to perhaps even... pursue a relationship with her.

He kissed her neck gently, then moved in to plant a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, astonished that he was treating her like this. He was kissing her as if they were married. She thought it not possible for her face to turn even more red, but apparently it was as she could feel the familiar heat course through her face.

The expression her face held was all it took for him to muster up the courage (yes, even Byakuya became fearful at times) to ask her if they wanted to be more than master and maid, and to have more than sexual relations. But, this would have to be kept secret from the rest of his clan, he knew.

"Rukia..." It took him a moment to regain his breath, "I... I have a serious question for you." He went up and sat up against the headboard of his bed with the small girl held tightly in his arms. She looked up at, confused and nervous again for what he had to say.

He never hesitated before he spoke, that much she was sure of, so why was he doing that now? Her hands went up to clutch his white dress shirt as she looked into his eyes, but was still intimidated at his odd behavior. "What is it, Byakuya-sama?" She asked, concerned for him and his unusual behavior.

Byakuya-sama... Why do I suddenly detest the use of that honorific? He thought, bitterly.

He didn't exactly know how to say it, but he figured he would just come out and ask it. After all, there's no use beating around the bush. Straight and to the point was how he was taught to be, and eventually, that's how he was.

"I want you to be mine." There, short and quick the point.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows, "But, aren't I already yours? I'm your maid."

Byakuya sighed, hanging his head down from how naive she could be at times. That was not what he meant, of course, but she did not seem to get what he was implying. "No," he brought his head back up, "I meant that I would like it if..." He wanted to slap himself across the face so hard right now. "I don't really like using these terms, but I would like it if we became," he scrunched up his face in disdain, "...boyfriend and girlfriend."

Her mouth hung wide open as soon as he finished getting out the words from his mouth. Her heart felt like it was going to implode from sheer joy. He wanted to court her! He wanted her like she had wanted him for so long, and not just in a sexual way! She wanted to hug him so badly, but she thought that maybe it would be too soon to preform such gestures towards him.

"Byakuya-sama, I would love to-"

"Enough with the 'sama,' you're my girlfriend now, you should be calling me just Byakuya."

She nodded, surprised, but let it go as that was what he wished. "But." Her attention went back to him and what he had to say. "You're going to have to keep referring to me as 'Byakuya-sama.' You realize that, as unfortunate as it, we cannot let our relationship become known, or for at least the time being."

The excitement that had bubbled up inside of her dissipated at this prospect. Of course... They couldn't let anyone know that they were together as a couple. Byakuya could get in serious trouble for it and she would have no where to go if the Kuchiki clan found out. He would be disowned, and in some ways she would too, since she is apart of the clan. She would most likely be kicked out of the manor and would have no where to go.

Sensing the extreme disappointment radiating off of her, he coil his arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace, which she gladly returned wholeheartedly. He kissed her neck yet again, and nuzzled her more. It didn't feel like they just got done having sex, but the air around them reeked of it, that, plus sweat.

"Rukia," he said, starting to kiss up her neck. "Would you like to join me for a shower?" He could feel himself starting to become intoxicated by her. She had control over him that she wasn't even aware of. He would of never thought he would feel like this towards anyone, especially her.

"Yes," she said. He picked her up off of him and carried her bridal style out of the bed and into the bathroom. She was light enough that he could do that, thank god. If she wasn't as petite as she was, he didn't think he would be able to carry her like this. It's not that he wasn't strong, but he simply could not handle carrying a more... ahem, voluptuous woman.

He opened the shower door, but he made sure to peel off his and her clothes before entering in with her. He turned on the shower, the water instantly hot as he pressed her up against the wall. He kissed her deeply, his tongue in her mouth as he tugged at her arms, silently asking for her to wrap them around him.

Rukia did as what he was asking and kissed him back with as much force and passion. The water came down upon the two lovers, they're bodies close together as he pressed another hard kiss upon her lips. He smirked into the kiss. Rukia was now his, in more ways than one. She was not just his maid anymore, she was his lover.

And (he really did despise this word) his girlfriend.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! This will be the last lemon for while, because I'm now going to focus on romance and drama and stuff. xD So yes, Byakuya and Rukia are now boyfriend and girlfriend/lovers! How cute xD :3**

**Hmmm, it's been snowing so much here in Minnesota! We've been having a blizzard, and it's awesome! :D I love snow! It's so white and pretty and... cold! The cold part does suck, though. =3= So I've been snowed in all day today, which I think is the perfect time to write! :3**

**Well, once again, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes! D:**

**Please r&r! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D Ahh, I'm so glad I can still update... I've been kind of stressed lately Dx I applied for a new school, and they're only accepting 200 students for next year, and you had to fill out like.. these question things. I'll find out if I've been accepted in like 2 weeks, though Dx T_T**

**And to answer YuzurihaNoRyuu's question: Rukia never did get to go around in the city and do normal things a girl her age should. Just maid life. If she did have a holiday, she would have to spend it at the Kuchiki manor still. No wondering out of the manor for her. D: But she has gone to the city with Byakuya before, but that was for maid purposes only.**

**Well, that's all I have to say... x_x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Rukia walked up back to Byakuya's room, annoyed at how the other maids were behaving. Instead of doing their daily work, they sat around and gossiped and fawned over Byakuya-sama. Well, of course they didn't know of their relationship, as it was kept in secret, but Rukia wanted nothing more than to scream at them and tell them that Byakuya was hers, and hers only.

Though she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Byakuya, she had grown possessive of him. She had always been possessive of him, even before they became a couple, but now that they were together, her growing possessiveness of him doubled.

She opened the door to his bedroom with no hesitation. She used to hesitate before she opened his bedroom door with the thought that he would get mad for whatever reason. But now she did it as if they shared the room together.

As soon as she stepped in, she felt a pair of arms encircle her shoulders. "Hello, Rukia." Byakuya buried his face in her soft, silky hair, taking in it's scent. Her hands went up to his head, bringing his face closer to hers, as their lips met in a tender kiss.

As they parted, he let go of his hold on her, but instead, he picked her up and brought her to his bed. He dropped her on it and got on the bed with her as well. He made her sit up so that her back was straight and facing him.

His hands were at his back as he began to massage it thoroughly. Arching her back, she sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his hands caressing her, gently, yet she could tell he was putting effort into making her feel good.

When he started massaging areas around her shoulders, he stopped, but Rukia didn't notice as she was far off in her imagination, enjoying what he was doing to her.

"Rukia, you're not stressed. are you?" He massaged around her shoulders more.

She was awoken from her thoughts at his question. She didn't want to answer that. The maids had been talking about Byakuya like he was some piece of meat for the last few days, always making comments on how sexy he was. She was afraid that at one point one of them would try to make a move on him, even though it was forbidden, them being maids, too.

She bit her bottom lip. "No, I'm not. Why?"

His massaging steadily grew harder, but he still tried to retain the softness he held to it. "You have a few knots around the shoulders area," he said, his tone hinting a bit of concern within it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, except for the occasional voices you heard walking by the door and down the hallway. Rukia could feel his gaze on the back of her head the entire time, which didn't increase the sudden guilt she felt. She felt bad for lying to him and not telling her what was wrong. But she didn't want to let him know that she was the jealous the jealous type of girlfriend.

"Alright... I am kinda stressed, Byakuya-sama..." Despite his concern towards her, he couldn't help but smile at the suffix. He had told her to drop the 'sama' when they were alone together, but, as the saying goes, old habits die hard.

He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue and get to why she was stressed.

"You see, for the past couple of days, I've been hearing the other maids talk about some things..." She arched her back when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "They always talk about you and how... " She oddly felt uncomfortable saying this word around him, "..._sexy_ you are."

A chuckle was heard from behind her. She could feel her face grow hot in embarrassment. Her hands flew to her maid skirt as she began to fiddle with it out of nervousness.

"That's what's been stressing you out?" His hands kept working in circles on her shoulders and all throughout her back. She nodded, too embarrassed to fumble out a single word.

He stopped his massaging, but only to lean down and plant butterfly kisses on the back of her neck. He brushed her hair to the side, enjoying its softness against his hands, and kissed her neck more and more.

"How about," he said in between kisses, "we go outside?" He paused his kissing in order to let her turn around and face him.

Rukia gave him a quizzical look. "Outside? But it's cold." She relaxed back into Byakuya, her tense shoulders softening up to his touch.

He chuckled, his voice full of mirth, the action making his throat and chest rumble against Rukia in resonance. "It isn't that cold, you know." With his hand at her chin, he turned her face around and kissed the tip of her nose.

Her face, tinted with a soft pink glow, flies into the front of his shirt to try to conceal the fact that she was embarrassed from such a sweet, innocent gesture that he rarely displays.

"Okay, then let's go, Byakuya-sama," she said, her voice muffled from the fabric, the scent of him wafting from the clothing and flying up through her nose, making her draw back to look up at his handsome face.

She got up off the bed so that he could get up as well. His feet made the floor creak as he strode over to his closet. He opened it, reached in, and pulled out two coats from within it. He handed it to her, which she accepted, gratefully, and quickly slipped it on so that she wouldn't keep him waiting.

It was a white peacoat. It fit snuggly around her and she already felt warm from wearing it. Byakuya's was, of course, a deep black. Rukia couldn't help but smile at this. It reminded her of Yin and Yang. Her being the Yin, and him being the Yang. White and black.

"Are you ready to go?"

The dark-haired girl nodded and followed the already walking Byakuya out of his room, keeping a steady pace behind him as to not attract attention from anybody in the manor.

If she were to be seen walking beside him, that would certainly cause an uproar. Maids were supposed to follow their masters behind them, as a sign that they were the submissive ones, not equal in power to their masters.

Sometimes, when they were in private, Rukia had to get used to being treated like an equal to him. For most of her life she was his maid, not his equal, not his lover, but now, in just a short time, she was his equal, his lover, but only in the privacy of each other.

Thankfully, along the way, they hadn't encountered a single soul. If they had, they would of been questioned as to where they were going. Byakuya had no problem with answering the question, as he already had a valid excuse in mind, but he wasn't in the mood to be bothered by such unnecessary snooping questions.

They soon walked out of the large, glass front doors and down the steps, both of their hands sticking to the railing, just in case they were to slip on the iciness of the steps.

In front of them was the front yard, and in the middle of it, was a large fountain. The fountain's statue was one of two angels holding each other, their faces gazing into each other's eyes in an adoring fashion. But since it was winter, the statue was frozen over.

They crossed the driveway, then made it into the front yard. A sharp, freezing breeze blew by, making Rukia clutch her arms together in an effort to keep warm. She turned around, eyes darting up to the windows to see if there was anybody watching them. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found that nobody was at the windows.

The snow, white and pure, not tainted by mud or dirt, crunched beneath her feet as she went over to where Byakuya was standing.

His back was turned.

Her eyes fell on the snow, an evil smile forming on her lips. She bent down and gathered some snow in her hands. She rolled it up, her hands quickly started to become cold, until it was formed into a neat ball.

She threw the ball and watched it as it was about to hit his back. It was like it was in slow motion. It seemed to take forever until it hit him squarely in the back. Once it did, it splattered all over his coat.

Byakuya turned around, a hard glare prepared on his face that was aimed for the offender. But in the time that it took him to turn around, she had made another snowball, and it hit him right in his chest.

She was about to make another one, but she stopped when she saw the expression on his face. He didn't look too happy.

Oh shit. Reality came crashing down when she realized that he was still her master. She had let a moment of fun take control of her common sense and it had made her do such a thing to Byakuya-sama.

Something hit her in the face, it's cold contents slowly sliding down her nose, then to her lips and chin. She clutched her face with her hands as the stinging sensation washed over her.

She peeked through her fingers, afraid to see what his expression held now after getting his payback. "I-I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama! I wasn't thinking! I-"

"Lighten up, Rukia." Already, another snowball somehow materialized in his hand. "I may be your master, but you are also forgetting I am your lover." He threw it and it hit Rukia in the chest, making her fall backwards into the snow covered grass.

She made another snowball as she was on the ground, then got back to her feet. Throwing snowballs at each other brought a sense of nostalgia to her. She remembered doing this with him one other time when they were younger, but at that time, they were supervised by his parents.

Light snow started to come down on them as they exchanged shots of snowballs at one another. Rukia, being as nimble as she was, jumped out of the way of many snowballs, dodging each one he sent at her with ease and agility. Byakuya, on the other hand, had a harder time dodging the projectiles she threw at him. She was a fast person. She made the snowballs quickly, and she threw them quickly. And on top of that, she had great aim, too.

A particularly heavy snowball hit her, but she ignored it. Again, she threw another one at him. She turned her back for one second, though, to make another one, but was tackled down by Byakuya. Her head felt cold against the snow as he was on top of her, but the rest of her body was warm from his being on top of hers.

His gaze was directed towards her lips, she noticed. He leaned down and kissed her. She returned it, smiling into it. The snow fell more as they broke apart. White specks coated his jet black hair, and from what she could see, it was caught in her hair as well. She grabbed a lock of his hair, twisting and turning it between her fingers, and blew the snow out of it.

"Byakuya-sama, your hair is pretty," she said, whimsically. His hair contrasted nicely with the whiteness of the snow. He kissed her forehead, her hair getting in the way, so he ended up kissing her hair as well. "Your hair is also gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes. He always had to use the bigger variation of words. He countered her 'pretty,' with 'gorgeous.'

Sitting up a little, she pecked his lips before letting herself fall back down again in the snow. Her face was towards the sky as she looked up into the dull, dark grey clouds in the sky, the snow getting caught in her eyelashes and sticking to her face.

It was cold, but Byakuya made everything warmer.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter! T_T I could barely bring myself to write! Dx I'm just so stressed, it's unbearable. The next chapter will be for sure longer than this! I also didn't really like this chapter. =3= Nothing really happened, just some innocent romping in the snow. Lol... I can't wait until winter break... just 3 more days... **

**I also won't be able to update this upcoming weekend, of course, since it's Christmas! But I'll update over the week following that since I'll be on winter break! So next time I'm writing this, I'll find out if I've been accepted into that school! Dx I hope I get in! T x T;; **

**Ahh.. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one shall be better... Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes! D:**

**Dx Please r&r! x.x  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for the late update... I've been busy, this winter break. I've also been incredibly lazy. I haven't felt inspiration too... but now I have it! xD**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know it's kind of late, but Merry Christmas! :D **

**So I'm going to try to start writing even longer chapters, so I hope you all like that. I can't make any promises, though, because I'm so freaking lazy xP But, I'll try! :D **

**Oh and if any of you read the author's note in the last chapter (I know some of you did), I got accepted into that school I was talking about! :DDD So I'm excited and very happy!  
**

**Oh and I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but thank you tokiko76 for the picture! :D**

**Hmm, well I don't have much else to say, but... Have a Happy New Year! :D It's kind weird to think that I won't be updating this until next year xD But in a week it will be 2011, so this won't be updated until next year! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

In truth, Byakuya would be considered a workaholic by most. He loved to work, to put it simply. He enjoyed the fact that he could be of use somewhere, and that somewhere just happened to be his job.

Maybe it was nailed into his head at a young age, just like his cousins. He had been taking business classes from a young age, so maybe fanatically working was intended to become like second nature to him. Either way, he didn't care.

And that is why as of right now, he was frustrated. He was forced to take vacation days because he refused to. His father made him take a week off of work to relax and enjoy himself. This only left Byakuya frustrated and cranky.

In the backyard, there was a patio, a lounge, you could say. It overlooked the gardens, and even a small pool. The gardens had every plant you could imagine; exotics ones, to even the most common of plants, such as rose bushes.

And this was where Byakuya currently was.

Tanning was never his thing, but he paid no mind to it as he laid in the lawn chair, basking in the sunlight that shone down upon his pale chest. His white dress shirt was open, exposing only his chest, letting the sunlight hit him.

Rukia was next to him, and every once in a while, she would sneak a few glances at his chest. Luckily for her, he was wearing a pair of sunglasses to block his vision from the blinding, harsh sunlight. And so, he wouldn't be able to catch her gawking at him.

"Is there something you want, Rukia?" His voice broke out of the blue.

She shrunk back slightly, embarrassed that he had noticed her longing stares. "U-uh, n-no, there isn't!" She looked down and fiddled with the bottom of her skirt as she tried to avoid any stare he may of sent her way.

He smirked, reaching over for the glass that was set beside him on a small table. "Don't be afraid to look. I'm all yours, you know." He lowered his tone in case someone was listening in on them.

"O-oh, okay..." Her face warmed up as she took in his words. They kept repeating in her head, over and over.

_I'm yours,_

_I'm yours,_

_I'm yours,_

Rukia shook her head, mentally trying to rid herself of the words that she found so entrancing in their own, special way. They sat in silence for a few minutes, boredom seeping into the both of them as the sun's light was starting to grate on both of their nerves.

One of the things that they had in common was that they both had a short temper. Byakuya kept his cool, but if you kept prodding him, his facade would slowly start to fade away and be replaced with a side of Byakuya that's rarely seen.

As for Rukia, she had a bad temper around certain people. For those who irritated the petite girl, her temper was more likely to come out and teach them who's boss. But as for certain people (namely Byakuya), she learned to control it, and didn't even dare let that side of her be known to those precious people.

With that sense of boredom present and fresh inside of him, Byakuya, in just a short amount of time, already had an idea making itself known inside his mind. He had been pondering over this idea for a couple days now, but he wasn't sure of it until now.

It was perfect since he had the day off (actually the whole week), but he also wanted to do something nice for his little maid. And he was never going to tell her this, but he was bored, so he wanted something to do.

"Rukia, come with me up to my room. We're going some where." He took a sip of his ice tea before promptly standing up. He buttoned his shirt up, much to her disappointment, and began to walk out the door.

In just a few short minutes, they were already up in his room. She was told to wait outside of his door, to which she curiously wondered why, as he had always let her join him in his bedroom.

The door opened slightly, her body suddenly wanting to move on its own, reached out and grabbed the knob, and turned it so that the door would open more.

Byakuya stood, adorning a black suit, his hair slicked back, and a hand in his pocket, an aloof expression present on his face, a face that looked like it was marbled from the Gods themselves.

He looked beautiful, even though he was a man.

"Rukia, let us leave now." He commanded in a strong, yet soft voice, the sound reminding her that he was of regal status compared to her.

She was baffled, but she didn't question what he had planned for them, as she knew that whatever he was concocting would be (hopefully) fun or exciting. And so, she followed him, a voice in her head nagging her to ask him where they were going the whole time, but she ignored its banter and focused on staring at his clothed back.

The pitter patter of their feet against the rug adorned hard wood floor echoed around them in the large, spacious hallway, the silence between them comfortable, yet the feeling of uncertainty and ignorance was what kept her weighed down, almost to the point where she was even lagging behind him.

Byakuya, with one fluid look over his shoulder, noticed her slowing down, but he didn't stop, he continued on his way. He knew that she would catch up eventually.

And like always, he was right: she had caught up after she had decided to try to ignore the negative emotions that ran through her like the blood in her veins.

"Byakuya, where are you going with your maid?"

The pair turned, their eyes met with Byakuya's stoic Grandfather, Ginrei. He stood with a cane in his hand -an elegant cane at that- but it appeared that he had no need for it, as he stood up perfectly straight.

With the same ease and elegance he always displays, no matter what the situation (except during sex, then he turns into an animal), Byakuya parted his thin lips, "Rukia isn't feeling well. She's been feeling like this since yesterday," he explained. "I'm going to take her to the doctor to get her a check up." He moved towards a large closet that was near the front door, leaving Rukia to stand in front of Ginrei alone. She coughed a little bit to add to her master's explanation.

The elderly man raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing Rukia in a blatantly obvious way. Byakuya came back in no time with two coats, one for Rukia, and one for himself.

"Put this on, Rukia." He handed her one, their fingers brushing against each other for a brief second. She looked up at him as he was putting on his black coat.

She had always admired him for being able to keep his cool, especially around other Kuchiki clan members. They were always such a pain, but maybe that was just because she was nothing more than a maid, not an actual member, that was treated like one of them.

Putting on her coat in front of Ginrei felt uncomfortable, as she could feel his unnerving gaze on her the entire time it took her to put the coat on. She buttoned it up, making sure to look down, her hands fumbling on the buttons a little, but she had it buttoned up in no time.

"Would that be all, Grandfather?" He inquired, buttoning his own coat up as well. With a jingling sound coming from it, he slipped some keys into his pocket and put his hand in it too.

The elder Kuchiki remained the same. Passive. "Yes, that will be all..." His voice trailed off as if he wasn't quite sure. Without another word (but he was sure to give another glance at Rukia), he turned around and left the two alone once more.

Seeing that he was gone, Byakuya grabbed the petite girl's hand and lead her to the door, opening it and holding it open for her, like the true gentleman he was.

His black Chrysler 300 was out on the driveway already. He went to the drivers side and opened the door, wasting no time in getting in the car to start it. Rukia walked a bit slower, however, admiring the prestige of his car.

What surprised her the most was that when he got in the car, she couldn't see him through the windows. She opened the door, the new car smell immediately invading her nostrils as she climbed in.

The first thing she did, being the responsible person she was, was buckling her seat belt. She looked over to Byakuya and saw that he had his strapped in, too. She smiled in relief. She would be devastated if he died in a car accident, just because he didn't wear his seat belt. But seeing as he did made her feel better, knowing that he was a safe and responsible driver.

He turned the key in the ignition, his foot on the gas peddle, and slowly drove out of the circular driveway, heading on to a gravel road.

The Kuchiki manor was on the outskirts of Tokyo, where farmland lay. They resided by a small village, but they still lived in the Tokyo district. They needed a large amount of land for their manor, which they could afford.

The ride was bumpy. The dark-haired girl found herself being sprung up and down because of the gravel road. She grabbed on to the handle on the door to keep herself steady. She caught Byakuya smirking at her in the rear view mirror, which annoyed her greatly. He got pleasure from her discomfort!

She rolled her eyes and brought her attention to outside the window. She watched as fields and a few trees went by. She wasn't used to being in a car, so watching everything fly by like that was a little bit of a wake up call.

Soon enough they were on a highway. Watching other cars go by was amusing to her. Some went faster than them, others went slower, and some were even at the same speed as they were. To her, observing things was fascinating.

Buildings, many buildings were in view as they got off the highway and were at a stoplight. So many people were walking by, it was hard to drive through.

Hundreds- No, _thousands_ of people were walking on the sidewalks, across the intersection, going into buildings, and doing so much more, she had never seen so many people.

She had never been to Tokyo herself, but she had been to other places such as Kyoto and Osaka. She had even been to small towns like Karakura.

He started to pull over to a vacant spot on the side of the road, now unable to get through the thousands of walking people. Driving in this part of Tokyo wasn't very common, as many people preferred to bike or take the bus.

But in other parts such as the Nishitama District, was very mountainous, so it was easier to drive through because not as many people were there.

Byakuya started to get out of the car, so Rukia did the same. She was in a hurry to unbuckle herself, her fingers shaking with excitement as she had to try to unbuckle herself a few times.

Byakuya waited as she tried to unbuckle herself, and soon grew impatient from waiting. He opened the door, causing her to jump and look at him. He leaned into her and pushed down on the button, effectively unbuckling her.

Her face flushed from the proximity of each other in public, but she got out when he pulled away. He took out his car remote and locked his vehicle before he started to lead them down the sidewalk, having to side step many people walking by them.

Rukia felt something touch her hand, and was surprised that Byakuya had taken a hold of it. He squeezed it gently as they walked. Feeling safe and comfortable to do this, Rukia grabbed a hold of his whole arm and clung to it, her face still flushed.

She really was enjoying this, even though she didn't know where they were going.

She received many strange looks from people, though, but others smiled, thinking she was cosplaying a maid, not knowing that she really was the maid to the man on her left.

They turned a corner, and Rukia began to keep walking forward, but was pulled to the left and in front of what looked like a store. The windows were tinted black, just like Byakuya's car, so she couldn't tell what was inside.

There was no sign of a name of the store anywhere as well. He opened the door, allowing her to go in first ahead of him.

A sharp gasp from Rukia made the employee look from her desk.

They were in what looked like a highly expensive store, as some of the most beautiful dresses that Rukia had ever seen were in front of her.

Byakuya wrapped a hand around her waist, his mouth next to her ear as he bent down. "Take your pick of any dress, Rukia."

* * *

**The next chapter shall be longer! I'm going to try something new, where I work on it a bit each day, so I will try to make the next one longer. I feel so bad for this short chapter, so it's the least I can do. Dx **

**And I'm really sorry for the late update, so I hope you can forgive me T_T But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter... Things shall be getting even more interesting soon~**

**Well, please r&r! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update! :[ I've been so busy with school lately, and I haven't felt the motivation to write! I'm so sorry! I fee horrible..**

**I feel like such a dumbass xD In the last chapter I accidentally made Ginrei Byakuya's father, but I meant grandfather. Sorry for any confusion on that! D: **

**Now I'll answer questions!**

**silverdoutrane: Yes, you are correct. His parents are dead and Ginrei is his grandfather! Sorry for the confusion! And about Rukia arguing about the dress, that question will be answered with this chapter!**

**Byakua's sakura petal: Ginrei will be a hardass, but he will soften up as the story goes along. **

**pfftttt: You're probably not even gonna see this but... I'm the pathetic one? I'm pathetic for writing about a couple that aren't even true siblings? Yeah, right, whatever. You're pathetic for flaming me an anonymous review. Grow some balls and flame me on your real account. Kthxbai. ;)**

**Well then, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Rukia was speechless. There, in front of her very own eyes, were gowns that were meant for royalty. And she was allowed to pick any one of them she liked.

Byakuya nudged her forward, pleased with her apparent reaction, the feeling of making her happy slowly drowning him. He loved to make her happy, he discovered a long time ago, but it was just now sinking in how good it felt to bring a smile upon her pretty face.

"Go on, pick a dress, Rukia," he urged, pushing her forward to the now standing up saleswoman.

The woman, tall in stature, raised an eyebrow at Rukia's outfit. Even though the petite girl was wearing a coat, you could still see parts of her outfit that could only be what a maid wears, as nothing else familiar resembles it.

Seeing the girl's trouble, assuming it was because she was shy, though, the saleswoman went up to Rukia with a smile on her face. "Welcome to Lucindio's Fine Dressing! How may I help you?"

Before Rukia could utter a single word, Byakuya answered for her: "I am looking to buy a dress for my lovely girlfriend." He held Rukia's hand up and brushed his lips against her soft skin, keeping his face devoid of any emotion.

The woman in front of them nodded in understanding, a hand on her chest as she replayed the scene in her head again, fascinated with how much of a gentleman Byakuya truly was.

"Of course, if you would come right this way, then." She offered a hand for Rukia to take.

Byakuya gave her another small push. "Rukia, I'll be right back." The dark-haired girl stumbled forward slightly as she took the saleswoman's hand for support, afraid that she'll fall down from his push.

"I forgot something in the car," he said. "So if you'll excuse me..." He slipped right out the door before Rukia could protest in anyway.

_W-where did he go?_ She screamed in her head. She looked up at the saleswoman for an answer, but was met with a shrug and a pull to follow her to the back of store.

Rukia grumbled in her head at her master's actions, infuriated yet perplexed at his actions. He gave no valid excuse for leaving her with this woman, so where could he of gone? He said he was going back to the car, but something about his tone threw her off a little...

"If you'll look to the front, you'll see that this is where we keep our most beautiful dresses." The saleswoman gestured to the many dresses hanging before them on the wall. "But they do come at a hefty price, though I'm pretty sure your boyfriend can afford any one of them by the looks of him..."

The saleswoman let go of Rukia's hand. She observed the dresses closely, then turned her head back to Rukia, her eyes swaying up and down across her body. She turned back to the dresses and eyed them again before reaching up to a black dress.

She held it up to Rukia and looked back and forth between her and the dress. "Try this dress on." She pushed it into the shorter girl's hands. "The dressing rooms are over there." She pointed to the left of Rukia. "If it doesn't look good on you, just come back to me and I'll help you select the perfect dress for you!" She giggled cheerfully.

She could only nod at how quickly the saleswoman found her a dress and how excited she sounded at the prospect of it. She blinked her violet eyes a few times before she went over to where the dressing rooms were supposed to be.

With the dress clutched loosely to her chest, she walked over to the dressing rooms and stared at them for a moment. There were three rooms, and none of them looked occupied.

Making sure nobody was looking, she peeked under each door and found that nobody was in the dressing rooms. She opened the door to one of them and went in, locking it behind her as she did so.

She held the dress up in front of her, inspecting it before trying it on. It was just a simple, classic little black dress. There were no details to it, nothing special, but it still had certain cute look to it.

Rukia shrugged. Might as well try it on. She untied the white apron around her waist, then slipped the maid dress off of her head. Her stockings and shoes came off not long after as she stood there, clad in nothing but her bra and panties.

Once again, she held the dress up in front of her. Her eyes went down to the cups of her bra as she blushed slightly, embarrassed at how she didn't know what to do.

She had never worn an actual dress before. She didn't know if it was acceptable to where her bra when the straps would be showing. Her eyes fell to her breasts.

Her blush deepened.

...Her breasts were small, so it's not like you wouldn't be able to tell she wasn't wearing a bra. The bra itself didn't amplify their size in any way, therefore it wouldn't make much a difference to go without it on. She was going to save herself and Byakuya-sama of the embarrassment if she were to wear the bra with it by not wearing it at all.

She unhooked it from behind, letting it fall to the floor softly. She pushed one leg through the dress, then she pushed the other through it. The fabric felt soft against her skin, almost as if it were caressing it tenderly.

Her hand found the zipper in the back as she zipped it up. She looked at herself in the mirror, amazed at how different she looked, yet she still felt that it didn't look right on her.

The dress fit nicely along her slender frame, hugging and sticking to her perfectly. It wasn't too short, but not too long at the same time. But even so, something about it turned her off...

_Ah!_

The dress was black.

For most of her life, or at least when she became a maid, black and white were pretty much the only colors she wore. She wanted _color_, not shades. Her favorite color had always been purple, or maybe even blue, but she wasn't so sure about wearing a purple dress.

She slid the dress off of her and folded it neatly, placing it on the bench in the dressing room. She put her clothes back on before she opened the door and walked out with the dress in hand. She had the hanger in her hand, so she put the dress back on it, then hung it back up with a disgruntled sigh. Rukia looked in the direction where the saleswoman went, but didn't see her.

It was fine, she didn't need help anyways. She could find a dress all on her own. She started going through the other dresses that hung on to the wall, flipping through them quickly with only a glance to decide if she liked it or not.

She stopped, though, when she came across a certain dress. She took it off the wall and held it up in front of her. The dress was red, bright red. She looked at the tag on the dress and was glad that it was in her size.

She went back into the dressing room and took off her clothes once more. The dress was off the hanger in no time as she pulled it up on her, zipping up the back with an appreciative look on her face as she took in her appearance in the mirror.

The dress was just plain bright red, no fancy details or anything else. It was perfect. It was her. She didn't need anything fancy, just something simple like this dress. Just like the black dress, it wasn't too short, nor too long. Just perfect.

She smiled at how... (she didn't normally think of herself this way) ...Beautiful she looked.

Byakuya-sama would love it.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the sucky chapter... It was short and not very good! I feel so horrible Dx But I hope it was alright for the time being... I'll try to update faster again! I've been so busy lately, so we'll see!**

**Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes! D:**

**I don't have much else to say (I'm supposed to be doing homework!) so... please r&r! :D**


End file.
